From Cold to Warm
by Chungdoo
Summary: a ShinjixRei story...well that's all i can say sorry for the extremely crappy summary! The Epilogue is finally up and the much anticipated lemon chapter is posted!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I guess I'll just say this like everyone else does

I don't own any of characters or material from Neon Genesis Evangelion.

P.S. This is a shinjixrei story (i hate when people don't put what characters will have a romance in their story!!)

From Cold to Warm

By chungdoo

Chapter 1

"WAKE UP YOU PERVERT!!" Asuka yelled banging on the door to Shinji's room.

Shinji forced his eyes open and looked at the clock. it was only 6:30, and school did not start until 7:00 but he was sure that Asuka wanted breakfast before they headed out, not to mention that the lunches remained unpacked. He reluctantly got up, dressed and opened the door; Asuka immediately slapped him in the back of the head.

"IDIOT, WHY IS BREAKFAST NOT READY!!" Asuka yelled, shinji in return sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he walked into the kitchen, once he was in visual range of the table he saw Misato sitting in her usual spot drinking as she usually did every morning.

"Good morning Misato" he smiled as he walked toward the stove and pulled out the necessary supplies needed to make breakfast.

Misato just groaned in response as she took another sip of her beer, this was typical of Misato. She, like Asuka were not morning people. But thinking about it Asuka was not any type of person; there was regular mad Asuka and really mad Asuka that appeared every morning. Shinji sighed as he took out the plates and laid the food he had prepared onto it. The food was nothing special, just some noodles that he found in the fridge, it was a while since anyone had gone to the grocery store. So he had little to work with. Shinji ate breakfast as he usually did; which was he ate while he packed lunches. He packed what leftovers he had into two separate lunch bag and tossed one at Asuka. Asuka was too buys stuffing her face to reply as the brown lunch bag hit her arm and fell onto the table. Shinji grabbed his lunch, book bag and the last of his breakfast and walked out the door.

Shinji began walking down to street to school, recently he had been accustomed to walking alone, and he preferred it that way because he could think about everything that was going on in his life recently. Everything seemed unreal. He had piloted a giant robot, and defeated monsters called angels, and saved his fellow pilot Rei Ayanami.

"Rei..." Shinji whispered to himself.

Shinji blushed at the thought of Rei. He knew his feelings toward her, he had a crush on her, or to be more specific he was in love. He started thinking about her more and more since he had burned his hands trying to bust open her Eva escape pod. He glanced down at his hands, most of the damage was gone now, but there was still a visible bare outline of burnt marks on his hands. But he knew that if he were in the same position he would have repeated his actions. He sighed.

" I wish she knew his feelings towards her."

"More than that" he corrected himself. "I wish she loved me too."

" Yeah right" Shinji said to himself, "like an angel like her would be in love with me." Shinji sighed as that thought hit him. However he could not stop thinking about her. What could he say, he was in love.

Residence of Rei Ayanami

Rei Ayanami lay awake in her bed. She turned over and glanced at the clock, it was 6:57.She would not be going to school today, she had a synch test with unit 01. It was the same synch test she had been going through multiple times in the previous month. As she reminded her self of what the test would include she noticed that she was shivering. She had no covers or any fabric on top of her. Of course not she was nude of course, that was how she always slept.

"It's…cold……….." she said to herself.

She ignored the feeling and got out of bed. She walked over to her table and took the commanders glasses out of the case and held them in her hands. she placed the glasses over her eyes and looked in the mirror. She sighed and touched the glasses that were now inches away from her eyes. She used to enjoy the feeling that she got from warring the glasses, but now something was different. Something in her changed since the second angel attack. She didn't know why the feeling had stopped but as she glanced at the clock she decided that now was not the time to think about it. It was almost time for the synch test; Rei took off the glasses and put them back in the case. she walked over to her dresser and pulled out her school uniform and dressed herself. It's not like she had a choice, she only had that outfit, of course she had a plug suit, but the only outfit she really had was her school uniform. She walked out her door without ever bothering to lock it and headed strait for NERV head quarters.

NERV

"How does it feel Rei?" Rei heard commander Gendo Ikari ask through the direct channel linking the command center to unit 01.

"It smells like Ikari." Was her response, it was more to herself than to anyone else. She had noticed that every time she synched with unit 01 she smelled the third child. But Rei noticed something else; she felt that the feeling she felt back at her apartment was no longer present. Rei was intrigued. but decided that, again now was not the time to focus on the subject, she had plenty of time later after the test.

"That's enough Rei you can go now" Gendo said through the speakers, Rei immediately ejected from unit 01 and walked to the girls locker room. Once inside she removed her plug suite and threw it in her locker. The feeling she had in unit 01 was now gone and was replaced with the empty cold feeling she usually felt. She pulled on her school uniform and closed her locker, heading home she planned to think about the feeling she had been experiencing lately.

At School

"YES FINALLY!!" Touji shouted as the school bell rang, signaling the end of the day. He, Kensuke and Shinji grabbed their packs but were stopped at the door by the class rep.

"Shinji you have duty today. Please take these assignments to Ayanami" the class rep said in her usual kind demeanor as she handed the papers to shinji. he briefly glimpsed at it, it was nothing special just pieces of paper with information regarding all of her classes. Of course he got the same ones because he was in all her classes.

Shinji sighed out loud; it was just for show thought. He wanted to go over to check on Rei, to see if she was ok. He just did not want Touji and Kensuke making fun of him for it. Especially if they openly made fun of him, and Rei heard.

After class ended Shinji grabbed his backpack and the assignments for Rei and walked out the door, waving to his friends he turned his back and began his walk towards Rei's apartment.

Outside the door to Rei's Apartment

Shinji walked up to Rei's door, it looked the same as it did the last time he was there. There was mail jammed into the box almost to the point of over flowing. He sighed as he rang the doorbell, somethings never change. And to top it of the door bell was still broken. Shinji thought about the last time he was over here. He remembered walking into her house, he looking at his fathers glasses and then heard a noise, he turned around embarrassed that he had been caught looking around Rei's room but got even more embarrassed when he saw the naked Rei, with only a towel barley covering anything. stand in the hallway Of course Rei showed no emotion about it, that was like her, but Shinji on the other hand was as red as a tomato. Then he tripped and landed on top of her, with his hand on her….

Shinji lifted his hand and knocked on Rei's door. There was no answer, he was about to step away but he heard the door open and Rei appear. She was wearing a long white button up t-shirt and some type of warm up pants.

"H…. hello Rei, I'm sorry did I wake you up?" Shinji asked

" The Eva synch test with unit 1 used up most of my energy, it was unexpected." Rei replied

" O…. oh I'm sorry for waking you, here are the assignments you missed." Shinji said handing over the papers to Rei.

"Again sorry for waiting you Rei, get some rest" Shinji said smiling and turned to leave

"Why don't you… come in for awhile" Rei replied looking at Shinji

"Sure Rei" Shinji said blushing a little, he looked at Rei to see if she was as well, but of course she was not.

Shinji walked in and sat down on Rei's bed, "how can she live in a place like this?" he asked himself looking around. The floor was a mess, housing a lot of bandages and dust.

"Do you require anything?" Rei asked looking in her refrigerator.

"No thank you Rei' Shinji replied looking at her and smiled.

Rei grabbed something to drink and walked over to her table, it was not far from the bed. When she was almost there she tripped on one of the items on the floor. Shinji saw her trip and moved fast to grab her. He wrapped his hands around her stomach and pulled her up before she hit the ground. Once he pulled her back up he immediately released his hands and blushed.

"I'm sorry Rei" Shinji replied

"You do not need to apologize to me Ikari, you did not harm me." Rei replied getting up and walking over to the table.

Rei and Shinji sat around her table and talked to each other, from anything from Eva piloting to school, of course Rei responded with her same dry like responses time after time, but Shinji didn't care, he enjoyed talking to her, and he did **not** want to go home, but when he saw the clock and realized that it was 9:00 he knew he should be going. He also knew Misato would go nuts if he were not home soon; But most of all he also wanted Rei to get some sleep she seemed really tired. Shinji hoped that this would not be their last conversation.

"Rei thank you for letting me come in, and talking with me but I have to go, Misato will have a heart attack if I'm not home soon" Shinji said standing up.

"I am sure that the major will not have a heart attack due to the fact that you have come home late" Rei replied.

Shinji thought about this. Either she did not know what he meant by this or she did not want him to leave. He figured that it was the first and explained.

"It's a figure of speech Rei, it means that she would be worried if I don't get home soon" Shinji responded smiling. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Shinji asked

The blue haired pilot nodded.

"alright sleep well Rei." He said turning to leave, he shut the door gently as he saw Rei begin to walk towards her bed.

Rei lay in her bed, it had been an hour since Shinji left and she could not sleep. She thought back to a warm feeling inside her when shinji had wrapped her arms around her stomach to stop her from failing. Then she thought back to when she was synching with unit 01, she had felt that same warmness throughout her.

"Was it just synching with his Eva," she said to herself trying to explain the feeling.

"Or was it thinking of Ikari?" she said out loud.

She thought about Ikari. About that time when she was in her escape pod and Shinji had opened the hatch and burned his hands in the process, it was the first time she had ever smiled for someone other than the commander. Then she thought about the latest incident. The warmth of his hands as he wrapped them around her stomach. Rei felt a strange tingle in her stomach and a warmth radiating from her face.

Authors Note: ok guys this was my first chapter in this series, I hope you like it, I tried my best to clear it of grammar and spelling errors. Please Respond and tell me what you think!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shinji finished his breakfast quickly before Asuka or Misato woke up. It was getting close to the time when they usually got up. Shinji left some food on a plate for both of them and left a beer out for misato. He grabbed his lunch and walked out the door.

Shinji walked down the street and headed for school. He enjoyed this time to think about whatever he wanted to think about. The only thing on his mind today was yesterday. He was still shocked that Rei had allowed him to come in to her apartment. He thought about what happened when he helped her up. He was glad that Rei had not seen his face, it was really red. His thoughts were interrupted when he entered the school. He walked to his class and looked around, most of the students were in their seats. His walk had taken longer than he thought. He saw that both Touji and Kensuke were not there, probably absent. Shinji sighed and walked to his desk. He sat down and grabbed his laptop. After setting up he looked over at the window to where Rei usually sat. Today she was there. Shinji was glad; she looked better today, well rested.

"And… really beautiful." Shinji whispered to himself, then blushed when he realized he was staring directly at her.

He turned his head. But then he thought he saw Rei…. Look at him.

"I'm just seeing things." He said to himself, there was no way Rei would glance in his direction.

Shinji focused his attention on the teachers speech, every time the teacher said a fact that Shinji knew was false he would laugh a little inside his head. The teacher had no idea what three children were doing so that he could continue to teach the wrong facts.

He barley heard the lunch bell ring.

Rei had barley noticed the lunch bell. Since class began she had been thinking about yesterday, when Shinji came over to her apartment. And when he left, she remembered the warm feeling emitting from both sides of her face. She wondered what this was. She was beginning to want to be closer with Ikari. She wondered if she was ill. She felt her forehead. It was not hot, and she did not feel ill.

That had been the first time she glanced at Shinji. She immediately looked back at the window when she thought that he had seen her. When she looked at him though, the warm feeling came back. It felt good to her. And she wanted to feel more of this. But she also unsure of what to do. She thought she should ask someone about this. But who. The commander was out, and she could not talk to Shinji about this. She then decided on the only person she thought would be helpful with this situation.

Misato heard a knock on the door, she got up and walked over to it and opened it, and she was surprised to see Rei standing there.

"Oh Rei, this is a surprise, Shinji and Asuka are not here right now." Misato answered

" I have come to ask you something major" Rei replied in her usual tone.

"Oh, c.. Come on in Rei" Misato said opening the door fully and leading Rei to the table in the kitchen.

"So what's up?" Misato asked grabbing a beer from the fridge

" The roof." Rei replied, not meaning to make a joke. Misato started laughing.

"No, Rei I mean what do you need?" Misato said chuckling.

" I want to ask you something, what does it mean when you get a warm feeling in the bottom of your stomach and when the sides of your face feel warm and turn a reddish color?" Rei asked

Misato chocked on her beer.

" Well Rei it could mean that you could be coming down with a cold" Misato responded, she knew what it could also mean, but she did not think that Rei had a crush on someone.

"That is not it major, I am in good health" Rei responded looking at the major, " and it only happens when I'm around Ikari."

Misato nearly chocked on her beer again, and almost fell out of her chair.

"I…it only happens when you're a…around Shinji, are you sure?" Misato asked, still trying to take in air.

She watched as Rei nodded, "well then it could mean that you have a crush" Misato replied look at the girl for any facial signs, of course there were none.

"I don't understand, what is a crush?" Rei asked looking confused

" It means that you like someone, romantically, like you want to be around that person. In your case Shinji." Misato responded.

Rei nodded and got up "thank you major that is all I require"

"So Rei are you going to ask him out?" Misato teased, at first it was meant as a little fun, but then Misato started laughing when she saw Rei blush.

"Rei you're blushing, come on I think you should ask him out." Misato continued to tease as Rei walked out the door, she was still blushing.

Authors Note: hey guys, I hope that none of the characters were ooc or occ however you guys put it. I'm still new around here. No one has responded so I'm taking that as a good sign since I have not been flamed. Yet. Sorry guys I wanted to get a chapter out before Christmas. Happy holidays everyone!!!

P.S. I still need pre-viewers that can help with my story again let me know if you're interested. E-mail me at 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: ok guys first off thanks for reading my story, I appreciate all the reviews. I want to say that this story does not completely follow the Manga or TV show, I have to take some creative license, if you don't see it now you will later. Again thanks for replying and please continue to do so.

Shinji woke up for probably the 4th time that night, fortunately for him it was time to wake up anyway. Shinji got up from his bed and walked over to his closet and grabbed his school uniform, he did not plan on going to school for the first part of the day anyway, but he was going to later. Shinji put on his uniform and slowly opened his door and walked over to the stove and began to cook. He did not even realize that Asuka had walked over to the table and began talking. It was not until Asuka walked over and slapped him on the back of the head did he notice her presence.

"BAKA DID YOU HEAR ME!!!?" Asuka yelled

"…What?" Shinji responded, still focusing on the meal he was preparing.

"Never mind just hurry up with breakfast I'm starving" Asuka said sitting back down on the table.

Shinji finished breakfast and set the food on Asuka's plate; he remembered that Misato had work she had to finish so she would not be home until tonight. He walked over to his backpack and walked out the door, leaving Asuka to eat in peace.

Shinji entered the entrance to the graveyard, he could not even remember the last time he had been in here, but he did remember what this place looked like. It was in a field with nothing but thick black tombstones sticking out from the ground, there were hundreds of them sticking out all over the place it was a place where people buried the dead and came to see them every once in a while. He looked into until he found the grave he was looking for

_Ikari Yui_

_1977-2004_

Shinji was surprised to see his father laying flowers down next to the tombstone. He looked up only once, to see who was approaching him. Shinji said nothing to his father. He was not sure what he would say anyway. But there were questions about his mother he wanted answered.

"What was mom like, do you have any pictures?" he asked, more out loud than to his father, but he still wanted an answer.

"No, no pictures, I keep all the pictures I need in my mind," his father answered, in his usual cold tone. Still looking at the grave, not even bothering to look up at his son.

Shinji sighed, he expected this, and his father was the type of person to not hold on to anything tying to his wife, or anyone for that matter. Shinji was lost in thought but was stirred from the thought when his father said.

" Shinji, stop looking for me, only young kids need their father, and you are no longer a little kid, stand up on your own to feet. And walk."

The words hit him hard and he struggled with his response but he had no time because a NERV style helicopter landed on the only clear patch of land around the site. Shinji saw it touch the ground and the door opened. Next to the door there was a window where Shinji say Rei. At first he thought she was looking at his father but he realized that she was looking at him.

" I am leaving now" was his father said as he turned toward the helicopter and Shinji watched as the helicopter left.

Shinji dropped to his knees and felt tears flow from his face, the words his father had told him had hurt him deeply and that sadness was mixed with the sadness that came with the day of his mothers death and finished up with the fact that sleep had not come easy last night.

Rei heard the door to the classroom open, and turned her head just in time to see Shinji walk over to his desk, sit and stare at the top of his desk, his actions caused her to stare at him. He looked distracted, and upset. She wanted to walk over and ask him what was wrong. Try to make him feel better.

"What is this emotion?" she asked herself. As she felt the want grow inside her.

Rei remembered something Touji had said to her on the rooftop of the school

"You have a thing for shinji."

Rei wondered what the "thing" was but she started to understand now. She felt something for Shinji, maybe it was love, but she was not sure what love was yet. So she decided to try and get closer to him, and spend more time with him, to see if she was in love, what ever that was.

"LUNCH TIME!!!!" Touji yelled as the lunch bell sounded, signaling a break in the day, Touji and kensuke walked over to Shinji's desk.

"Yo Shin-man" Touji greeted pulling up a chair.

They watched as Shinji continued to stare at his desk not moving, and probably not paying attention. Shinji glanced up and was surprised when he saw his friends.

"Oh hey guys" Shinji said glancing at his friends.

"I'm going to eat outside today, I need to think." Shinji told his friends sitting up from his seat; he grabbed his lunch and walked out the door toward the roof. Leaving his friends confused.

Rei watched as Shinji grabbed his lunch and walked out of the classroom. The feeling she felt before intensified. He looked distant, and sad. Rei grabbed her lunch and walked out of the class deciding to go after him.

After looking for a few minutes she found him up on the roof, staring out at the sky.

"Shinji…." She called out in her normal voice.

No answer. Rei found that she was worried. She walked over to the rail where he was and looked into his eyes. She raised her hand and touched his shoulder. When her hand made contact with his shoulder she felt him jump and turned his head to look at her.

"Oh hi Rei" Shinji said turning to look at her, she could tell that he was blushing a little.

"Hello Shinji, are you all right?" Rei asked looking in his eyes. She noticed that Shinji's face's redness had intensified greatly.

"I'm fine Rei thanks, I just need to think." Shinji replied looking back to the view of the city.

"Then I will leave so I don't distract you." Rei said turning to leave but stopped when she felt a hand grab her hand. Rei felt the familiar heat come to both sides of her face.

"Rei…. Can you please… stay?" Shinji asked, his face almost a crimson color, it intensified once he realized that he had grabbed Rei's hand.

"Sorry" he said releasing her hand. He turned back toward the railing and glanced back toward the city.

Rei walked over to the rail and glanced at the city. They both continued to look and sharing each other's company for a while before Rei noticed that it was about time for class to begin again.

"Shinji, it is time for class to resume." Rei said looking at him.

Shinji nodded and turned to look at Rei.

"Thanks Rei." He said and smiled at her. Rei nodded and they both walked back to class.

Authors Note: Yes, yes I know a lot of you are probably saying something like this

"Hey… Rei would not act like that." I know I know there is probably an amount of ooc in this chapter. Just bare with me, this is a fan fic, so it's not like it's going to be exactly like the TV show or the Manga. Also I am still looking for a pre-reader. I'm going crazy!!! (Just kidding) (Somewhat) if you are interested please e-mail me at and again thanks for reading everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Shinji lay on his bed; it had been two days since the graveyard incident. And he thought about when he and Rei where on the roof of the school. All he could think about was Rei, he knew he should have been thinking about what his father had said to him, or the fact that that day was one of the saddest days of his life, but he found himself focused on Rei. How soft her hand felt when he grabbed it. He was surprised that she had agreed to stay with him; he was even more surprised that he had asked her to stay at all. He remembered wishing to himself that she would stay, but he did not mean to say it out loud.

He almost looked over his shoulder to see who had spoken the words until he realized that he had said them. Shinji took another look at the clock. It was 1:00 on Saturday afternoon, and he was in bed, Misato had gone to a friends weeding with Ritsuko and Asuka had a blind date. Shinji thought about what he could do. He decided that he should try and thank Rei properly for the comfort that she had given him two days ago. He thought back to the lunch he saw her eat yesterday, so basic, plain, something like that could not be tasty.

Shinji got up and walked toward the kitchen, he grabbed the objects he was looking for and the ingredients and walked out the door, making sure to grab his cell phone, keys, and to leave a note for who ever came home first.

Shinji walked up the flight of stairs and walked over to Rei's door. Slowly he knocked, realizing that the doorbell was still broken. He was startled when Rei opened the door, she was wearing what she wore the last time she answered the door, a long white buttoned shirt, the shirt reached almost down to her knees, what else she wore was covered up by the shirt. Shinji did not care though, she looked like and angel.

"Ikari?" Rei's voice called up to him, startling him.

"H…hi Rei…D…did I disturb you?" Shinji asked, still a little stunned at her beauty.

Rei shook her head no.

"Oh…that's good…. I was wondering…if I…could make you lunch?" Shinji asked. He was blushing… a lot.

"…Why?" Rei responded.

At first Shinji thought that Rei was being rude, but he realized that she was just curious that he would want to cook her lunch.

"Well, I saw your lunch yesterday and I didn't think it looked very good…. and since you helped me out two days ago…so I thought I could make you some roman noodles, no meat since I know you don't like it." Shinji kind of went on and on. Granted he could have summed it up in a couple of words but of course he had to embarrass himself around Rei.

"O…ok" Rei responded,

If he did not know Rei better he could have sworn that she blushed when she answered him. He saw her quickly disappear inside her apartment and he slowly followed her and gently closed the door inside.

Rei's apartment looked about the same as he had last seen it. There was still dust everywhere in the apartment, not to mention that there were the same bloody bandages scattered around the floor, Shinji found his way into the kitchen, which was not to far away from her bed. He walked over and started the stove and grabbed his ingredients and started cooking, he realized that he forgot to wash his hands, so he turned around and to head toward the sink but when he turned around he bumped right into Rei, who was silently watching what he was doing. The two pilots landed on the floor. Rei landed on the floor and Shinji landed on top of her. Shinji looked down at quickly realized what had happened. He quickly got up and extended his hand toward her.

"Of course, it would not be an official visit to Rei's apartment unless I humiliate myself right in front of her, and this was the second time I landed on top of her, thank god she had clothes on this time." he said to himself, mentally kicking himself for not looking where he was going.

He was woken up from his mental butt kicking when he saw Rei, still on the ground staring at his hand. Shinji realized that she probably had no idea what to do with his hand so he bent down and grabbed her hand and using his weight he helped Rei off the ground.

"Sorry" he said letting go of her hand once he realized that he was still holding on to it.

"It is alright Shinji" Rei replied looking the boy in the eyes.

"…..Rei did you just call me Shinji?" Shinji asked looking at Rei.

Rei mentally kicked herself for allowing her to call Shinji by his first name, she thought about calling him by his first name for the past two days now, or thinking about the fact that he would allow her to call him that. She never dreamed of calling him by his first name without his permission. But Rei had to admit that calling him by his first name gave her a slight tingle in her stomach. Something about it felt right.

"I…apologies Ikari." she replied, not used to apologizing.

"Rei, I'd like it if you called me Shinji" she heard him respond.

She had to hide her face because she could feel the heat begin to appear on the side of her face, shinji was the only one who could get this reaction from her, no one else made her stomach tingle the way that shinji did, or get her face to increase in temperature. She thought back to the topic of love, and crushes. Did these feelings mean she loved shinji? She was not sure, but she knew she was getting close to finding out her feelings.

Shinji had heard himself ask Rei to call him by his first name; again he was not sure who had said that, it was like there was a second shinji in his head, having him say things that should have stayed in his thoughts. Or perhaps he could not keep anything inside his head when it came to Rei; shinji classified this as a side effect of love. He only wished he knew if she loved him back. But shinji was getting ahead of himself, he had simply came over here to fix her lunch, not ask about her feelings toward him.

" Very well…shinji" he heard Rei say, responding to his request.

Something inside shinji tingled as she spoke his name, it felt right.

Shinji turned his attention back to cooking; he made sure that he watched where Rei was the entire time so he could avoid another collision. She seemed interested in what he was doing, so he decided to explain to her ever step, in a way he was teaching her by example and explaining it so that she knew what he was doing. Finally after he finished cooking he set up two plates and filled both equally with noodles, vegetables, and sauce. After putting the dished in the sink, he walked over to her bed and sat down. Since Rei didn't have a table, so the two decided to sit on her bed while they ate.

Shinji gave Rei her plate and was surprised when Rei moved over and sat closer with him. He immediately hid his face because he was sure that it was red, or at least getting there. After a few seconds he turned back around at watched as Rei ate, at first she ate slowly as if to experiment with the taste, but he smiled as her pace fastened as she clearly enjoyed the meal, Shinji dug in too.

Once the two were both finished shinji took both the plates and headed toward the sink, shinji did the dishes, even though Rei protested saying that he cooked it would be right that she do the dishes, shinji insisted that he do them, and he was finally finished. He gathered his stuff and turned toward Rei.

"Thanks for letting me come over Rei, we should do this more often" he said smiling.

"I…. I would like that shinji" she responded, feeling the familiar heat come to the sides of her face.

Shinji was thrown off his train of thought when he heard his cell phone ring. He pulled it out and quickly answered it.

"Hello?" he asked

"Shinji…. it's Misato, you need to get to NERV quickly, an angles been detected!!" he heard his guardian shout.

"Alright I'm with Rei, we will be there in a few minutes" shinji responded looking at Rei.

"Oh really, I hope I was not interrupting anything, I mean really shinji it's about time." Misato teased.

"W…what!! No we weren't doing anything Misato!!!" shinji responded, it was weird how his guardian could still tease him even when there was a monster coming that could potentially start the third impact and destroy the world.

Shinji hung up the phone and turned to Rei.

"What did you mean when you said we weren't doing anything?" Rei asked turning her head to the side, which was the look she usually gave when she was confused.

"I…it…" her stammered, he had not expected this question so soon."

"An angel is attacking the city, they need us at NERV" shinji said, steering clear of that line of questioning.

He watched her nod and the two of them ran toward NERV.

Authors Note: ok well I'm going to try to put some more SXR in the next chapter, not to mention some action. Again thanks everyone for reading!!!

P.S. if you enjoy this story, please recommend this to you friends, wither they are members on this site or not, I could always use more repliers or readers!!!! Thanks guys!!!

P.S.S. I don't own Neon Genesis or any of the characters!!!


	5. Chapter 5

"Shinji, Asuka, Rei the angel has been confirmed by the magi, let's make this one quick and simple." Misato said over the speaker

"Have another hangover Misato?" Asuka commented.

Shinji heard Misato mumble something and he smiled, he knew that when they got home it was going to be very interesting. He then felt himself shoot up through the tunnels and in moments he was looking over Tokyo-3 he could see the angel standing in the ocean. Like it was waiting for them. The angel had a bigger upper body and a thin lower body. His head looked like a yin-yang symbol.

The three pilots were quickly approaching their target.

"We should each attack from different angles." Rei commented in her usual voice.

"Forget it, who died and made you the leader!" Asuka commented in her usual tone, unfortunately Asuka's usual tone had a lot of sarcasm in it.

"Asuka, Rei was only giving her opinion, I for one think it's a good idea. Shinji commented looking over a Rei's face on his screen. Again he could have sworn that he could see a tint of pink on the pale girls face. But when he looked again it was gone.

"Humph" Asuka said and she suddenly rushed toward the angel taking out her staff.

"Asuka wait!!!" Shinji yelled. He and Rei ran after her.

Because of Asuka's head start she reached the angel first. As she ran to stab it with her staff she could hear the sound of gunshots coming from behind her as Shinji and Rei opened fire. Asuka ran up to the angel and brought her staff down; the action caused the angel to begin to rip in two.

"YES!!!" Asuka shouted

"Beautiful good job Asuka" Misato said through the com. system

Then as if nothing the angel stared to move again and in seconds the angel became angles. Then without warning the angel's leapt to attack the nearest target. The first one leapt to Asuka but Asuka had fast reflexes and raised her staff high enough to keep the angle from being able to smash into her.

The second angel leapt at Rei, Shinji saw this and grabbed his progressive knife and intersected the angel before it collided with Rei. Shinji stabbed the progression knife in the angles center. It was not stuck all the way through but enough to do some real damage. Shinji looked over to Asuka and saw that she stabbed the other angel in the exact same place. Causing the exact same damage.

Again the angel surprised the pilots. Both angles picked up the three Eva's and tossed them in different directions. The angel that Asuka was fighting tossed her to the north and she ended up making a giant hole in the middle of a valley. Asuka ejected her plug and looked up at the sky.

"Unbelievable" she said to herself.

Shinji and Rei were tossed to the south making yet another crater in yet another valley. Shinji fell first and then Rei landed on top of him. They both ejected their plugs and Shinji ran over to Rei.

"Rei are you alright?" Shinji asked

"I am fine Shinji" Rei replied. Again there it was, the tingle in her stomach. Every time she said his name.

"Good I'm glad" Shinji sighed in relief.

"…." Rei turned her head so as to not show her face to him, for she was sure that she was blushing.

"So what do we do now?" Shinji asked looking around. It looked like they were about 5 miles from NERV.

" We should make our way back to NERV." Rei responded and she turned and started walking toward the city. When she noticed that Shinji was not next to her she stopped and turned around.

"Shinji?" Rei asked turning around to look at him.

"Oh sorry Rei" Shinji said realizing that she had already started to leave. He quickly ran up to where Rei was.

Shinji and Rei walked quietly back towards NERV, it was not an awkward silence but a comfortable silence, like the kind of silence only attained by people who simply enjoy each others company. Shinji kept sneaking glances at Rei. He could not help himself, Rei was just so beautiful, he loved the way the sun's rays hit her skin, she seemed to glow and it made shinji only stare at her longer. Her eyes trapped his eyes, but he knew that he could not stare at them without typing her off to the fact that he was looking at her.

"Shinji" Rei asked turning her head to meet his eyes.

"Y…yes Rei?" Shinji responded looking into her radiant red orbs.

"I wish to talk to you about something." Rei responded.

She intended to ask him about these feelings she had towards him. She was also going to ask if he was as attracted to her as she was to him. She was thinking about it while she was piloting Eva, she was grateful that Shinji had stopped the angel before it got to her. She was thinking about him.

"I…" Rei started but then she was interrupted.

"Shinji, Rei!!!!" Misato yelled from the car that was rapidly approaching.

"We will talk later?" Rei asked.

"Of course Rei anytime." Shinji nodded and smiled.

Rei blushed and again had to hide her face so that he could not see.

Misato stopped the car and waited for shinji and Rei to get in. Asuka was already in the other front seat. It seemed that Misato took a NERV vehicle and not her car.

Back at NERV

"Alright you guys, from the data we collected the angel will be ready again in a week." Misato started.

"So then we'll attack again." Asuka shouted out turning toward Misato.

"No can do" Misato said shaking her head. " We are going to send two units out and train them to be in synch with each other. The three of you were useless and for that you were defeated."

"So me and Shinji will go out in our Eva's and kick the angel's but." Asuka said looking at Shinji.

"Actually Shinji and Rei will go out in their Eva's" Misato said looking at the two.

"WHAT!!!" Asuka shouted. "Why is Shinji and wondergirl going out and I can't!!!" Asuka shouted.

"We looked at all the options and Shinji and Rei simply work better together." Misato said and then she turned to face the two.

"Ok you two, you will both be living in Shinji's room at my apartment. You will synch to a song that I picked, you will have to learn a routine made by myself and members of NERV." Misato said.

"But of course you will both be sleeping in different beds." Misato winked at Shinji.

"MISATO!!" Shinji yelled making Misato laugh.

"…. I do not understand" Rei replied, which made Shinji blush and Misato laugh even harder.

At Misato's Apartment.

Shinji and Rei were getting settled into his room, Misato had brought in a futun (sp?) for Rei, so Rei was making her temporary bed.

"Rei?" Shinji asked as he stopped packing for a minute.

"Yes Shinji?' Rei responded turning to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry." Shinji said.

"Why are you sorry?' Rei asked feeling confused, as far as she knew he did nothing that would require an apology.

"I'm sorry about this whole assignment, I know that you being here is the last place you want to be." Shinji replied shifting his eyes from looking at Rei's eyes to the ground.

"This is the only place I want to be." Rei said in a whisper, it was obvious that he did not hear her.

" It is alright Shinji I do not mind being here." She responded her voice loud enough so that he could hear her.

"Thanks Rei." Was all Shinji could muster.

"Shinji may I ask the question I wanted to ask?' Rei said, now she was the one who shifted her eyes down to the floor.

"Sure Rei what do you want to talk about?"

"…. I believe that I…I love you."

Shinji was in complete shock, he tried to muster all his strength to say something, but he ended up doing the manliest thing he could think of. He fainted.

Authors Note:

Ok Guys hope you liked this chapter I will put up the next one as soon as I can, I can tell you that in the next chapter Shinji reveals his feelings to Rei.

And also people please reply!!!! I want to hear your comments.


	6. Chapter 6

From Cold to Warm

Chapter 6

Shinji Ikari woke up with a big headache, he looked around and then looked at the clock, it read 9:30 P.M., after moving around he found himself on his bed, he remembered what happened before he blacked out. He immediately looked around for Rei, after searching through the house he finally found her out on the balcony sitting on the chair; it was obvious that she had been crying. But she did not make a sound, but there was tear streaks down the sides of her face. Shinji immediately ran over to Rei and knelt down beside her.

"Rei, why are you crying?" he asked with concern.

Rei did not answer but turned her eyes and looked up at his. Blue met red.

"Oh Rei, your upset because I fainted after you told me you loved me right?" Shinji asked still keeping his eyes locked with hers.

Rei still said nothing but the slight twinkle in her eye let him know that he had hit the reason.

"Rei, do you think that the fact that I fainted means I don't love you back?" shinji asked.

The same twinkle.

"Rei the reason I fainted was because I was just surprised at you telling me, it did not mean that I don't have feelings for you."

Rei had turned her head to look away before he had started that last sentence. But know she had turned her head back and locked eyes again with him.

"Do. Do you l…love me?" Rei asked afraid to hear his answer.

"Rei I have…have always loved you, I knew it for sure ever since the battle with the fifth angle when you smiled for me."

Rei felt tears flow from her face again, but unlike the last time she did this she was truly happy.

Shinji felt his heart jump when Rei smiled again. She quickly got up off the chair and drew him in a hug, resting her head on his chest as she continued to cry tears of joy. He quickly returned the hug. They stayed there for a few minutes, silently embracing each other until he realized that Rei had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled and picked up the blue haired girl and carried her into their room and placed her on her bed. He did not realize how tired he himself was. So he tucked Rei in and walked over to his bed, he drew up his covers and drifted in to sleep.

TT

Shinji woke up at his usual time and again looked around; he smiled when he saw Rei sleeping in her bed, a small smile on her face.

'She looks so beautiful when she sleeps." He thought to himself. He then remembered what had happened last night; he had told her he loved her. He blushed.

"Well at least I know she loves me too." He thought happily to himself. He then got up and walked toward the kitchen and began to cook breakfast for them.

TT

Rei woke to the smell of breakfast floating through the air; she smiled as she remembered what happened last night. She quickly got up walked into the bathroom to do her normal routine and after she finished she walked into the kitchen to see shinji making breakfast and listening to the song they had to know by heart. Rei just watched as he strode around the kitchen like an expert. Finally she made her way behind him and quickly wrapped her arms around his stomach and placed her head on his back. She felt shinji quickly jump in surprise but after realizing it was her turned around and embraced her back.

"Morning Rei!" shinji said releasing from the hug and finished the meal.

"Good Morning Shinji" Rei replied a little upset that the hug had been broken.

"Misato called and said that she would be back from her all night shift at NERV in a few hours and we'll continue to train so we can beat the angel in a few days, and Asuka's at Hikari's for the rest of the day, so it looks like it's just me and you for a little bit " shinji said serving them both.

"I'm glad" Rei responded smiling at him.

The two ate breakfast in silence, but it was not an uncomfortable silence but a nice silence.

"Rei do you want to watch a movie?" shinji asked as he finished the dishes

"That would be nice shinji" Rei responded

"Alright come on," he said leading her to the couch and popping in a pre second impact movie.

Shinji was the first to lie on the couch and looked up at Rei, she seemed to be thinking of something but then made up her mind and lay on the couch resting her head on Shinji's chest. His face began to heat up as the girl cuddled up on him. Shinji draped his arm over her stomach and using his other hand ran his fingers through her hair. The two stayed like that.

TT

"I'm HOME!!!" Misato yelled as she walked through the house and toward the kitchen for a beer.

She stopped cold at what she saw, shinji and Rei were cuddled up with each other watching a movie, shinji had his arm draped over her stomach and was running his fingers through her hair, while the two were enjoying a movie. Misato could not let this opportunity pass. She quickly walked over to the couple.

"Wow shinji I'm impressed I didn't think you had it in you!!" Misato said with a smirk on her face.

"MISATO" shinji said as he and Rei reluctantly got up.

"So what exactly happened since I was gone?" Misato asked.

Rei went over exactly what happened from the time that she had told shinji her feelings to their conversation on the balcony. Misato laughed at the part of when shinji fainted and shinji was as red as a tomato.

"Good for you Rei you finally told him" Misato said smiling.

"Thank you Misato" Rei responded.

"But you guys have to make sure that this does not effect your work at NERV understand, because if the commander finds out that your relationship effects your ability to pilot he would make sure that the two of you were permanently separated." Misato said.

Both children nodded in agreement, the last thing either of them wanted was to be separated from each other.

"Good now come on guys time for training" Misato said.

TT

Shinji and Rei were exhausted, they had worked for the remainder of the day and now every muscle in their body ached, the two children slowly made their way toward their beds.

"Goodnight Rei" shinji said smiling as he lay down on his bed.

"Goodnight shinji" Rei said lying down on her bed

"Shinji?" Rei asked.

'Yeah Rei?' shinji asked turning over to face her.

"…. I love you" she replied blushing

"I love you too Rei" shinji said smiling he drifted off to sleep.

TT

Shinji woke up screaming, his face was drenched in sweat, and his breathing was extremely rapid.

"Shinji are you alright?" Rei said getting up from her bed and moving over to his.

"I…I'm fine Rei I just had a night mare." Shinji said looking at her.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Rei asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

"alright…It started off as a memory of when my mother was absorbed into the Eva, but when I looked up a the screen, I saw…. you in the plug and before I knew it you were… gone" shinji said looking down at his bed.

Rei moved over to him and embraced him in a hug.

"Shinji I'm not going anywhere" she said.

"Thanks Rei" shinji said hugging a little tighter now.

When the two drew apart the found themselves lost in each other's eyes, and the two began to slightly grow closer to each other, both not realizing it, soon they were so close they could feel each other's breath on their lips. Shinji and Rei both blushed but did not stop until finally their lips met. It was their first kiss, it was not a great or mind-blowing kiss but it was still good. When the two pulled apart they both blushed.

Rei looked up at the clock, it read 11:30 P.M., and Rei did not want to leave Shinji's side for fear of him having another nightmare. She wanted to protect him from that kind of pain but she knew that she could not, but she could try.

"Shinji?" Rei asked looking in his deep blue eyes

"Yes Rei?" shinji responded, looking into her deep red eyes

"Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" Rei said breaking the eye-to-eye lock and looked down at the bed blushing.

"Sure Rei" shinji said smiling and blushing a little.

Rei looked up and smiled, she moved towards him and lay down; she wrapped her arm around his stomach and rested her head on his chest. After a few minutes the couple was back asleep and both shinji and Rei dreamed happy dreams, of each other.

Authors Note:

IT FINALLY HAPPENED!!! They are a couple now and they had their first kiss all in one chapter!! Plus it's a longer chapter too. (Don't say anything, let me have my moment) ok well for once I don't have that much to say!! So I will probably begin the next chapter tomorrow if time allows.


	7. Chapter 7

From Cold to Warm

Chapter 7

Shinji slowly opened his eyes. Today was the day, today he and Rei had to fight the angels. He tried to sit up, but he realized that their was a head on his chest. Then he remembered what happened last night. He felt the sides of his face heat up at the thought of Rei and himself sleeping in the same bed. Of course nothing happened, he was not ready for that yet. He slowly made his way off the bed. He was surprised how hard it was to get off his bed without waking Rei. She had her arms wrapped around him pretty tight and had snuggled in closer when he tried to get out.

Once he got out he immediately missed the warmth that he got when he was in his bed with Rei. Again he turned red, he found his way into the kitchen and took out his SDAT player and listened to the music they were supposed to know by heart. The day of the angel battle was today. Just like any other angel battle, he was extremely nervous. But he knew one thing; he would protect Rei no matter what.

"There is no way I'm going to die today, I have someone to come back too." He said to himself.

Shinji nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt someone wrap their arms around his stomach and rested their head on his back. Shinji smiled and slowly turned around and was met with Rei's red eyes. Her eyes, Shinji could get lost in her eyes.

"Good morning Rei" he said

"Good morning Shinji" she responded and smiled the smile reserved only for him.

"Today is the day." He responded looking at her.

"Yes" she replied.

Shinji leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. His heart skipped a beat when she again gave him that smile. He smiled back. But he reluctantly had to turn back around and finished cooking. The two ate in comfortable silence. Well that was until Misato came out, grabbed her morning beers and started chugging one at a time.

"Ok you guys, we have time for one more practice session before we leave." Misato said standing up.

Shinji and Rei practiced the routine again this time they were in perfect synch, not missing a beat and both hit the same notes at the exact same time, there was not a hair out of place.

"Wow that was great you guys seemed to have improved over night, so what did you guys do last night?" Misato asked smiling at Shinji.

"Misato we didn't do anything!!" Shinji responded turning red.

"Yeah right, lucky for you we have to go." Misato said turning around and grabbing another beer and headed to the car.

TT

Shinji and Rei had quickly got changed in their separate dressing rooms and shinji walked with Rei to her Eva. All the time Rei had refused to let go of his hand. Shinji had to smile; it was like if she let go he would disappear. But he had no complaints, her hand felt warm and her skin was so soft. But eventually they reached their destination. Shinji heard Rei quietly sigh and again he smiled.

"I'll see you on the field Rei" Shinji said.

He did not want to, but he let go of her hand and slowly she let go of his. Shinji leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss and reluctantly turned around and walked toward his Eva.

TT

'Unit 00 ready?" Misato said in the control center.

"I am ready major" Rei responded.

"Unit 01 ready?" Misato asked

"I'm ready Misato let's get this over with." Shinji spoke calmly.

"Alright launch the Evangelions!!" Misato shouted and within a couple of seconds the Eva's shot out through the tube and faced the city, and the angels.

"Here we go" Shinji said to himself.

"START THE MUSIC" Misato shouted and within second's tokoyo-3 was filled with the music that Shinji and Rei had been forced to memorize for the past week.

The Evangelions jumped out high in the air, blocking the sun for the angels and then came smashing down on top of them. Rei took the one on the left while Shinji took the one on the right. They used their hands to push the angels down to the ground. They back flipped some way away from the angels that had now gotten up. They reached their hands out and caught the riffles that had shot up to them. Without a second thought the two fired at the angels. They continued to fire until they had no more ammo left. They both saw the angels charge a beam attack so they threw their rifles down and quickly back flipped to the side and avoided the beam that would have taken the two out.

"Begin cover fire!!" Misato yelled.

The UN launcher cannons all fired at the angel's at once causing a smoke screen to fill where the angles were. Both Eva's jumped up into the air again and did a complete front flip into the angel's using their feet to hit the angel's center breaking it. The Eva's turned and ran as far as they could and about 5 seconds after that the two angels exploded taking out two buildings with it. But the battle was done.

"They did it!!!" Misato said hugging Kaji who was standing next to her the entire time.

Once she realized what she did she quickly pulled herself together and slapped on the cheek.

TT

Shinji had gotten changed and taken a shower at lightning speed so he could catch Rei. He waited outside the door to the girl's dressing room. Once she came out he ran over and embraced her in a hug.

"We did it!!" he said.

He felt Rei nod and she hugged back.

"You did great Rei!" he said.

"You did too Shinji" she responded a little embarrassed.

Misato had snuck close to the two and when she was sure she would get both of them she opened her hands and gave the two a bear hug

"GREAT JOB GUYS!!" she said.

"m.. Misato we… we can't breathe" Shinji said.

"Oh sorry" Misato said letting go.

"Come on we're going to party tonight, let me go tell some people and we'll leave." Misato said turning to leave.

TT

Once the group got home the party started oh course most of the people there were people who worked at NERV. Asuka and Hikari were out shopping and Touji and kensuke were doing something with their families so the only children at the party were Shinji and Rei. Which was not that fun for the two of them. Shinji quickly cooked a few things for the party and was now looking for Rei. He thought that she left until he heard a noise coming from his room. He slowly opened the door and saw her on his bed; packing her stuff into the bag she had used to move in.

"Rei why are you packing?" He asked concerned.

"I do not wish to be a bother to you or Misato." She said.

"Rei you're not a bother to me" he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure that Misato would let you move in if you want to" he continued.

" Are you sure I would not be a bother to you?" she responded, she was now turned to face him. Her red eyes searching his blue ones.

"Rei, I love you, you could never ever bother me," he said smiling at her.

She smiled back, blushing intensely.

"Come on, you can spend the night here and we'll talk to Misato tomorrow." He said

TT

Shinji and Rei were sitting at the table waiting for Misato to come out. Shinji jumped as Rei grabbed his hand under the table when they heard the door to Misato's room open. Misato walked over to the table and popped open the beer that was waiting for her. After she finished it Shinji spoke.

"Misato?" he started

"Yeah" she answered

"Well, I…I um" Shinji started but was interrupted.

"I would like to move in to Shinji's room" Rei said.

It was a good thing that Misato was not drinking then because she would have chocked on her beer.

"Wow Shinji, I did not realize that you two have gotten so close so fast." Misato said giving Shinji a thumbs up.

"WHAT!! We have not done anything Misato" Shinji said turning red.

"I'm just messing with you, it's just so fun!!" Misato said laughing

"I see no problem with it, I'll call Fuyutsuki and arrange it, why don't you and Shinji go to your apartment and grab the rest of your things." She said.

"I have nothing else at my apartment" Rei responded

"Well then, Rei welcome to your new home." Misato responded.

Shinji watched as Rei smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Now Shinji… Get me a beer!" Misato said sitting back in her chair.

Authors Note:

So how was that? I tried to make the battle as long as I could. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm not sure how many more chapters I am going to post. Probably another 4 or 5 then the end. Ok guys all I have left to say is REPLY PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

From Cold to Warm Chapter 8

Rei Ayanami, the pilot of Eva unit 00 and Shinji Ikari's girlfriend walked into the classroom of Class A, Year 2, holding hands with the Third Child. She was holding on to Shinji's hand rather tightly, but she had no idea why. They were the only two people in the class, or so she thought. But when she scanned the class room again she noticed that there was someone in her seat. She let go of Shinji's hand and walked over to her desk.

"Excuse me, that is my desk," she said, looking at the person.

No answer

"Excuse me," she said again, tapping the person on the shoulder.

Rei jumped as the person turned around the meet her. The girl sitting in her seat looked exactly like her, right down to the red eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Rei Ayanami," the figure responded.

"No you are not. I am Rei Ayanami," Rei said.

"Liar. You do not act as Rei Ayanami has acted," the girl said, standing up.

"I have changed," Rei responded, not moving an inch.

"For him," it said, pointing to Shinji, who was sitting at his desk as if nothing was happening.

"Yes," Rei replied.

"Do you like him?" the figure asked.

"Yes," Rei said.

"Do you love him?" the figure asked again.

"Yes," Rei responded.

"YET YOU LIE TO HIM, THE ONE YOU LOVE!" the figure shouted.

Rei was silent.

"YOU WOULD HURT THE ONE YOU LOVE!" the figure continued.

"No," Rei said.

"YET YOU LIE TO HIM, ABOUT YOUR ORIGINS, YOUR PURPOSE!" The figure screamed.

"I don't want him to leave me" Rei whispered.

"SO YOU'D BE WILLING TO HURT HIM IN ORDER TO KEEP WHAT YOU WANT!" the figure continued.

Before Rei could respond the figure disappeared, and the classroom vanished. The next thing Rei knew, she was lying on top of Shinji. Normally, this situation was not unusual to her, but now her hands were wrapped around his neck and squeezing hard.

"NO!" Rei gasped as she tried to remove her hands, but no matter how much she tried she could not release her grip, and her fingers just tightened around his throat.

"R- Rei… please… d-… don't" Shinji wheezed, fighting for breath

"SHINJI!" Rei called out, trying with all her might to stop, but she could not. She had no control over her body.

Soon, Shinji stopped moving. He was dead.

Suddenly, the thing that looked like Rei was standing beside her. "You would have killed him anyway, once you initiated Third Impact," it said.

"No. I no longer wish to do that," she responded.

"You are willing to go against your purpose?" The figure asked

"Yes," Rei answered.

"You are willing to go against the commanders wishes?" the figure asked.

"Yes," Rei responded

"All for him?" the figure asked, pointing to the now lifeless body of Shinji Ikari.

"YES!" Rei shouted.

Rei Ayanami shot up into a sitting position in her bed. Her face and hair was damp with the sweat and tears she had shed in her sleep. This was the first dream she could ever recall having, and it scared her to her core. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran to Shinji's 'Lovely Suite', silently cursing Misato for making them sleep in separate rooms. The First Child yanked the door open, but his bed was empty. After frantically searching the room for a bit, she did not find him. She started to fear that what she had witnessed in her dream had actually happened… but then she smelled food, the scent coming from down the hall. She practically sprinted into the kitchen.

Rei was relieved when she saw Shinji standing at the stove, making eggs. She ran over to him and embracing him tightly as she sobbed tears of joy at seeing that he was still alive.

"Rei, what's the matter?" Shinji asked, moving the pan to a burner that was not hot before turning around to embrace her as well.

She did not respond, and only held him tighter as she continued to cry. He kept holding her gently, and after a little while she calmed down. Shinji tried talking to her again.

"Rei, what's wrong?" he asked, running his hands through her hair.

"I had a nightmare," the blue-haired girl responded. Even though she had stopped crying, she still maintained a death grip on her love.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked.

"…No" Rei whispered, but she started thinking about what the figure in her dream had said, that she should tell him of her origins, and her purpose. She could only hope that he would still love her.

"Shinji… you would still love me no matter what, right?" Rei asked quietly.

"Of course, Rei," he responded.

Rei took a deep breath and then slowly she told him everything, from her origins to the purpose for which she had been created. Once she was done she saw that he was shocked.

"You're a clone of my mother?" Shinji asked, confused.

"No, they only used her genes to alter my appearance to look like her. I am not a clone. I am Rei Ayanami," she replied, but she could no longer look him in the face.

After a minute of silence Rei broke down again, sobbing quietly, and she was surprised when Shinji pulled her into his arms.

"Rei, I don't care what you are. You being an Angel doesn't bother me at all… okay, so it bothers me a little, but you're still the person I fell in love with," Shinji said.

Rei looked up into his eyes and saw that he spoke the truth. She continued to cry, but now her tears were ones of relief and joy. She moved her lips to his and kissed him passionately. After several seconds, the need for air became too strong, so the two parted lips.

"I should finish breakfast," Shinji said, pulling away.

"I will take a shower, then," she replied, stepping back as well.

Now that Shinji got a good look at her, his face turned bright crimson. and he averted his eyes before turning around quickly. Rei was puzzled with his reaction… until she realized that she was completely nude, since she had been too upset after waking up to get dressed. The First Child smiled.

"I have my Shinji," she said to herself as she headed towards the bathroom.

Authors Note:

Alright guys I still not sure how many more chapters I will be doing, I have every intention of finishing this story though. One of my favorite replies asked if I was going to do a lemon in this story. And the answer is yes, but I will probably be the last chapter or one of the last ones. So you guys have to put up with my terrible lemon writing skills!! Just kidding. Special thanks to my pre-reader Zeroasalimit.


	9. Chapter 9

"NO WAY

"NO WAY! THERE IS NO WAY THIS BAKA BEAT ME!" Asuka screamed at the bridge staff from the cockpit of Unit 02.

Misato chuckled as she pushed a button, and silence descended once again in the command center.

"I don't know what she is complaining about. Shinji only beat her by a few points," Ritsuko said, studying the monitor at Maya's station.

"Even Rei is catching up to Asuka," Maya commented, looking at the children's recent synch scores. "Perhaps due to her relationship with Shinji."

Word about Rei and Shinji had spread around NERV pretty quickly, mainly because Misato had blurted it out to just about anyone who would listen. Even the Commander was aware of the relationship between the two pilots. Of course, he was not happy with it. In fact, he was downright furious when Ritsuko had told him. But since their synch ratios were much higher than before the two of them had started dating, the Commander had little choice but to allow it to continue. Ritsuko wished that she could have taken a picture of Gendo's face. It had been just priceless.

Meanwhile, in the locker room, Shinji stepped out of the shower and walked to his locker. Up until now, what had happened had not sunk in yet, but as he started to pull on his clothes, he whispered, "I beat Asuka." He paused, and said it again, louder, "I beat Asuka!!" He felt a little better about himself as he finished dressing and headed for the door. Then something else occurred to him.

"She's going to be pissed."

Suddenly, Shinji's pace slowed considerably, and he stopped in front of the door to press his ear against it cautiously. After hearing nothing for several seconds, he deemed it safe, and opened it slowly before stepping out. He headed down the hall, but just as he came around the corner someone ran into him and wrapped a pair of arms around him tightly, locking his own arms at his sides. His first thought was that he was being attacked by Asuka, and he squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for a merciless beating. But it never came, and he realized that the embrace, while tight, wasn't hard enough to hurt, and when he opened his eyes, a head of blue hair was the first thing he saw. Once Shinji realized that he wasn't in danger he returned the hug and smiled at Rei. His smile was met by hers when she lifted her head to look at him.

"Congratulations Shinji!" she said, beaming at him.

"Thanks Rei, but I should be congratulating you too. I heard your synch rate went up as well," Shinji said, still grinning at his girlfriend. Rei blushed and her smile widened.

"I- It's because of you Shinji, I… I have been so happy recently, and my synch ratio has improved because of it," Rei answered as the blush on her face intensified.

"Then I have to thank you for the same thing, Rei. I've been really happy too," Shinji commented as his cheeks turned the same shade of crimson as hers.

Rei quickly covered Shinji's mouth with her own and the two engaged in a passionate kiss. After a moment, in an act of daring, Shinji opened his mouth slowly and touched her lips with his tongue, silently asking permission to enter. He heard her gasp through her nose and freeze, and Shinji began to panic, wondering. After all, the two of them had never tongue-kissed before, and now he was sure that he'd been too forward, and that she hadn't liked it. He was about to pull away and apologize… but was surprised when he felt her part her lips for him. His heart hammering, Shinji slid his tongue between them slowly. Rei did the same. The two of them started exploring each other mouths, their tongues rubbing alongside one another sensuously. They continued doing it until the need for air became too strong and they broke the kiss, though neither of them wanted to.

Once they caught their breath again, they started walking along the corridor, hand in hand.

At Misato's Apartment

Once they got home Shinji started dinner while Rei assisted him. After the group ate everything went as usual, with the exception of Asuka's complaints about the synch test. After dinner, having nothing else to do, the pilots decided to watch a movie. Since Misato was passed out in her bedroom it was just the three of them. Asuka was lying on her stomach on the floor and every once in a while she would comment on a part of the movie. The other two sat on the couch. Rei lay on Shinji's stomach while Shinji ran his fingers gently through her hair. She loved the feel of his fingers as they worked through her blue locks. Every once in a while he would stop and she would snuggle in tighter to him, silently begging for him to continue. Shinji would chuckle and continue from where he left off. The entire movie was spent like this. But all things come to an end, and the film was no exception.

"Alright ladies, I'm off to bed. Goodnight," Shinji said, giving Rei a kiss on the forehead before moving out from under her reluctantly and heading to his bedroom.

"Goodnight Shinji," Rei replied, smiling at him as he exited the room.

Not long after Shinji left, Rei and Asuka did the same. After Misato had noticed that Rei and Shinji's relationship was developing quickly, she immediately separated them into different bedrooms. She'd cleared out a room that had previously been used to store a bunch of old junk and furniture, had it all moved to a rented storage space, and turned the room into an extra bedroom for the First Child.

Rei opened the door to her room and shut it behind her. She removed her clothes and lay on her bed, but she had no intention of falling asleep there. She only slept in her bed on those rare occasions where Misato stayed out late working or was up all night having a one-woman drinking party (a lot rarer than someone might think, because she would usually drink herself into unconsciousness before 11). Rei waited for about ten minutes before she stood up and walked over to her dresser, where she retrieved a nightshirt. Once she finished putting it on, she quietly made her way to the door, opened it, and looked around to make sure no one was up and about. When she was sure that the other female occupants of the apartment were asleep she tiptoed down the hall to Shinji's 'Lovely Suite'. She opened the door as silently as possible, stepped inside, closed it behind her, and crept over Shinji's bed. Without hesitation she slipped under the covers and snuggled against her boyfriend's back. Shinji immediately rolled over to greet her.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"I wanted to make sure that I would not get caught." Rei replied.

"I wish Misato would let you sleep in here. I feel cold laying here without you," Shinji responded, and his body shivered as if on cue. Rei noticed and snuggled closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and rested her head on his chest. She liked lying with him this way, because could hear his heart beating in his chest. It was calming to her and always helped her to sleep.

"Goodnight Shinji. I love you," Rei said, her voice giving away how tired she was.

"Goodnight Rei. I love you too," he responded. He was equally tired.

In less than a minute, the two of them were sound asleep.

The Next Day

Rei woke up early, as she normally did. There were times where she would sleep in and Shinji would be the first one up, but those times were few and far between. She looked up and smiled at her slumbering boyfriend. He always looked so peaceful in his sleep. Rei leaned in and kissed him. She felt him stir, but he did not wake up. She kissed him again. He shifted in his sleep a little more, but still didn't get up. Rei kissed him three more times, and still he refused to open his. Rei went in again to kiss him again, but Shinji wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her lips against his this time.

"How long have you been up?" she asked when they finally broke apart.

"Since the first kiss," Shinji replied.

"Why did you not wake up?"

"I wanted to see how many kisses I would get. Frankly, I was a little disappointed," he teased.

Rei smiled and stuck her tongue out a little. Suddenly, on a random impulse (encouraged by what had happened between them at NERV the day before and her positive reaction to it), Shinji moved and closed his lips around her tongue, and started sucking on it gently.

A jolt shot down Rei's spine, and she moaned sensuously into his mouth. She suddenly felt really warm, and a funny, sort of tingling sensation stirred inside her, and though Rei didn't know what it was, she liked it. She placed her hand on his shoulders, pushing her tongue deeper between his lips as he continued sucking on it. This continued for a minute or so. It felt really good, and she wanted him to keep doing it forever… but she knew they had to get up soon, before anyone else did. Halfheartedly, she pulled away.

"We have to get up, Shinji," Rei said, not bothering to try and hide how breathless he had left her, or the disappointment and annoyance she felt that they had to stop.

"I know," Shinji said. His voice held the same tone.

About fifteen minutes later, the three inhabitants of the apartment were enjoying a nice breakfast when it was interrupted by the telltale alarm that signified the approach of an Angel. All of them immediately stood, leaving their breakfasts half-finished, and ran for Misato's car.

At NERV

"Where is the Angel now?" Misato asked as she stood in the middle of the command center, about an hour and a half after she and her three charges had left the apartment. She and the children had already been briefed on the situation, and the raven-haired woman was setting a plan in motion.

"It's still in orbit around the planet, Major. It'll be coming over the horizon in a minute," Maya said from her station. "No new activity since it was sighted."

"Status on the positron rifle?" she asked next.

"Warmed up and fully functional. It's been delivered to an arming station above ground," Hyuga reported.

"Alright." She turned towards the main display, upon which she could see the three pilots waiting in their entry plugs. "Shinji, once you reach the surface, get your hands on that rifle and take up a firing position towards the East. Rei, Asuka, you'll back Shinji up. Got it?" Misato instructed them.

"Got it," Shinji replied.

"Got it," Rei responded.

Asuka didn't say anything at first, and Misato could see by her expression that she definitely wasn't happy about being ordered to back up the First Child, instead of the other way around. But, just as Misato was about to repeat herself more sternly, she got a grudging, "Got it," from the redhead.

"Now, all Evangelion units, LAUNCH!!" Misato commanded. The three machines shot up through the catapults, leaving crackling tendrils of electricity in their wake.

They emerged on the surface seconds later. A building that stood next to the point at which Unit 01 emerged opened up, revealing the weapon that he was supposed to use sitting inside. He grabbed it, then ran over to a low office building nearby and rested the giant rifle on the top of the roof, pointing the barrel at a spot just above the horizon. Though he himself couldn't see through the gray storm clouds that poured rain upon the city and cluttered the sky, the command center patched him through to a camera above the clouds that had a clear view of the sky and beyond. It focused on a white speck amongst the endless blue, zoomed in, and caused the gigantic bird-like Angel to jump into focus.

Shinji felt nervous, but he did his best to steady his hand on the controls as the targeting system lowered itself over his eyes. His hands made tiny movements as he tried to line up the triangular reticles over the Angel.

"Attempting to get a lock," Shinji reported through the comm.

"Keep it up Shinji," Misato ordered.

Suddenly, Maya cried out from her console, "Major, we're detecting unusual wave readings from the Angel! It appears to be lining up an attack!"

"Shinji, move!" Misato ordered without a moment's hesitation, but the command came too late. Shinji didn't even have time to get out of the way as a bright beam of light descended from the sky. Unit 01 was engulfed within it.

"AHHHHHHH!!"

"What the hell is happening?! Is it a directional weapon?!" Misato demanded.

"No, no thermal energy reaction detected," said Aoba, studying the display in front of him intensely.

"Abnormal patterns in the psychograph!" Maya suddenly cried. "Mind contamination will start soon!"

"A psychological attack?" Ritsuko said, shocked. "They can understand the minds of humans?"

"SHINJI!!" Rei screamed, and tried to run and help him, but Misato ordered Asuka to restrain her before she ended up getting caught in the attack too. Unit 02 wrapped its arms around Unit 00 from behind, pinning its arms at its sides and preventing it from getting closer to Unit 01.

"NO!! LET ME GO!!" Rei screamed, struggling to get free as tears streamed down her face, but Asuka's grip was like a steel vise. Meanwhile, Unit 01 dropped the positron rifle, crumpled to its knees, and stopped moving . . .

Somewhere in Shinji's Mind

Shinji looked around, confused. One moment, he'd been inside of Unit-01, preparing to fire at the Angel, but then he'd experienced the worst headache he'd ever known, and now was standing in… nothingness. No matter where he looked, saw nothing but white emptiness. Even when he looked at where the ground should have been right under his feet, it looked as if he was standing on thin air. Shinji was about to call out and ask what was going on when some sort of thing materialized in front of him. It was a blob of darkness, shimmering and pulsating. Shinji could discern no physical features. It was like a small cloud of smoke, in the darkest shade of black that Shinji had ever seen.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked it cautiously.

"I am one of the so-called 'Angels' that you and your kind have been fighting. My name is Arael," it replied.

"You're an Angel?!" Shinji asked, bewildered.

"Yes," Arael replied.

"Where are we?" Shinji asked as he took a few steps back, his heart thumping like a jackhammer. He was afraid. Without Unit 01 to protect him, Shinji was afraid that it would kill him..

"We are in your mind," Arael answered.

"My mind?" Shinji asked, stunned.

"I am curious about humanity, I would like to learn more about your species, you 'humans', to understand you, though the other members of my kind so not approve of it.." The Angel replied.

"How can I trust you? You're an Angel, You would probably kill me." Shinji said trying to find some visual feature on the dark shadow that stood before him. But his efforts were to no avail.

"If I wanted to kill you human I would have done so already." Arael responded.

"…Fine I guess your right, but I'm still not convinced." Shinji replied.

"… What do you want to know?" Shinji asked.

"Why do you attack us?"

"Because you attacked us first," he replied.

"It seems your mind has been tainted by others from your race. You fight to kill us based solely on the little information you have been given. You 'pilots' do not have both sides of the story, and yet attempt to kill us nonetheless." The Angel replied.

"Why did you attack us?" Shinji asked

Arael was about to answer when Shinji suddenly fell to his knees.

Shinji suddenly felt a throbbing ache in his head again, even worse than before. It was agonizing. He gripped his head in both hands, gritting his teeth together.

"What's happening?" Shinji asked, obviously in a great deal of pain.

"Unless I am mistaken, they are attempting to remove you from your 'Evangelion'. That, and the fact that I am also investigating your thoughts and memories, which is not always a pleasant process. I will attempt to make the pain stop," the Angel replied.

Shinji felt the pain recede as fast as it had come.

"Thank you" he said, feeling strange to be thanking an Angel.

"You may thank me by answering a few more questions." Arael said.

"Alright."

Suddenly, the emptiness disappeared, and Shinji and Arael were suddenly standing in Misato's living room. He saw himself, Rei, and Asuka watching a movie together, and realized that it was a memory of the previous night.

"Who is this person?" the Angel asked, gesturing to Rei as she snuggled up closer against the Shinji on the couch.

"That's Rei Ayanami, my girlfriend" Shinji replied, smiling a little as he watched the blue-haired girl.

"Do you love this Ayanami?" Arael asked.

"Yes," Shinji replied without a moment's hesitation.

"You know she has Angel DNA… and yet that does not change the way you feel about her," the Angel commented, apparently intrigued.

"Yes," Shinji repeated.

"Interesting," Arael said with what sounded like a hint of laughter in his voice.

"What is?" the Third Child asked.

"My mate possesses human DNA, and that does not affect how I feel for her. Perhaps our species are not so different after all," Arael replied.

Shinji chuckled, finding amusement in this as well. The memory vanished, and he found himself floating in emptiness with the Angel once again.

"So what now?" Shinji asked.

"Now you will awaken, continue living your life as you have been, and keep loving your 'girlfriend'. We will meet again in time," Arael responded.

Shinji was about to ask when they would see each other again, but he never had the chance, because the next thing he knew his eyes were opening and he was lying in a bed in NERV's medical ward, staring at an all too familiar ceiling.

Author's Note:

Hey guys so that was my second attempt at a battle scene, not a complete angel battle, but a battle nonetheless. Respond and let me know what you think!! Also don't forget to leave idea's for things you would like to see in this story. I always love to hear from readers. Special thanks to my Beta Reader Master Nemesis I recommend you read his stories!!

P.S.

I am coming to the end of this story (the way i planned it their will be a Final Chapter because no way am i giving this story up as a lost cause, and an Epilogue. It will be really easy to tell when the story is really close to it's end because maybe a chapter or two before the end i plan on writing a Lemon.

Since the end of this story is near i want to hear from my readers idea's for other Evangelion Fan Fictions. What i'm saying is i want to hear idea's for a Fan Fiction (probably another ShinjixRei :)) that you would read or think would be popular. you can reply to this story with idea's or send me a private message or even Email me (Email address on my profile page!!) i want to hear what you would like to read.


	10. Chapter 10

From Cold to Warm

From Cold to Warm

Chapter 10

By Chungdoo

Shinji eyes slowly opened back to the normal world. As he always did when he would wake up in the morning Shinji Ikari looked up to the ceiling. Instead of seeing the color of the wall to his room at Misato's apartment, he saw the baby blue ceiling of the public hospital. Shinji never woke up inside the NERV hospital. After the pilots had finished to surgery they would be transferred to the public hospital were they would recover.

Shinji brought his right hand to his head and started rubbing his temples. His head hurt. A lot, but having his mind probed by an Angel could do that to a person. Shinji started to bring his left hand up to rub his other temple when he realized that his left hand was pinned to his arm. Looking down he noticed that a pair of slender, pale arm was wrapped tightly around his trapped arm. He followed the arms to their blue haired owner who was cuddling closely to him. Shinji chuckled to himself. Rei had a death grip on his left arm, as if letting go only a little and he would disappear from the earth.

Shinji wrapped his free arm around her slender body and drew her closer to him, turning to his side. He noticed Rei move slightly and then snuggle in closer to him. Shinji smiled. Rei was a snuggler. She loved to hold onto things in her sleep. Shinji had woken up multiple times in the middle of the night because Rei had a tight death grip on him. Cutting off circulation to the unfortunate body part that happened to be closest to her at the time. So he would always close whatever distance he was from her, pulling her into a hug, run his finger through her hair and kiss her lips lightly. That would always do the trick; she would let go slightly, which would return circulation to the body part. But she would snuggle closer to him. Trapping him in her grasp until morning. But it's not like he was complaining.

Shinji was forced out of his thoughts by the movement of the certain blue haired girl he was just thinking of.

"Shinji…?" she asked sleepily, raising her head to get a better look at him.

" Yes Rei?" Shinji responded, getting a good look at her beautiful face.

In a flash Rei's eyes snapped open and embraced her arms tightly (if that was even possible) around Shinji's chest. And before he could respond her lips met his. The two were wrapped in a open mouth kiss until the two finally parted.

"Rei, how long was I asleep?" Shinji asked looking to his love.

"Shinji it's been…it's been two years since we first retrieved you." Rei said sighing.

"TWO YEARS!!" Shinji snapped sitting up.

"Yes… As a matter of fact, you're not really awake right now. Everything – this room, me – is all a part of a dream. You've just imagined waking up," Rei responded.

"Wha…What!!" Shinji screamed almost panicking.

Suddenly Rei burst out laughing.

"I… I'm sorry Sh… Shinji. I couldn't re… resist," Rei managed to stutter between laughs. "It was t… too easy!"

Shinji quickly got himself together and turned to face his girlfriend. He quickly ran his fingers over her ticklish spots, which in turn caused her laughing fit to increase ten fold. And at the sound of her laughter, Shinji found himself laughing. Once the two had calmed down they settled back into a warming embrace.

"So how long was I REALLY out?" Shinji asked pulling Rei closer to him.

"Only a few days." Rei responded.

"And the angel?" Shinji asked.

"It disappeared a few minutes after we retrieved you."

Shinji noticed that even though Rei was asleep when he woken up but it looked like she had barley gotten any sleep. He was going to ask her about it but was cut off before he even started by the ringing of his girlfriends cell phone. He watched as she quickly answered the phone.

"Ayanami" she said in her emotionless tone she used to address everyone who was not her friend. It sometimes scared him. But he knew it was just a mask.

He watched, as her features seemed to darken. But her voice did not change during the conversation. It wasn't until she closed her phone did her depression make itself shown on her face.

"I…I have to go to NERV for a synch test." Rei said sadly.

"It's alright Rei, I'll be back at the apartment when you get back." He responded. Shinji really REALLY wanted to hang out with his girlfriend, since she was really the only thing on his mind nowadays but he understood that it must have taken a direct order from the commander himself to get Rei to go to NERV, especially since he had just woken up.

He laughed as Rei puffed her lips outward to pout, showing that she did not really want to go either. Shinji, unable to resist the temptation, quickly closed the distance between them and started sucking and nibbling on her lip. Rei smiled and sighed with pleasure, and responded by engaging him in a passionate kiss that lasted a long time. Once the two finally parted, Rei reluctantly got up and grabbed the few things she had brought before heading towards the exit. She was almost out the door when she turned around and gave him one of her brightest smiles. Immediately, Shinji could feel his heart melt.

"I love you," she said smiling at him

"Love you too Rei, I'll see you when you get home." He smiled back at her.

After her synch test Rei quickly made her way back to the changing room; she REALLY wanted to get back to Shinji. She quickly threw off her plug suit and practically flew in and out of the shower. She quickly put on her clothes and was out in the hallways in the same amount of time it took Misato to drive to NERV. And that was saying something.

She rounded the corner of the hallways that led to the elevator with amazing speed and was at the elevator waiting for the door to open so she could go home.

When the door finally opened Rei Ayanami found herself face to face with a boy. He had white hair and the same red eyes and pale skin she had. Even though Rei was sure she had never met this kid in her life, something inside her said that she had. One thing was for sure; she did not feel comfortable around him.

"Hello first child." The boy responded stepping out of the elevator

"…Who are you?" Rei responded

"I am the fifth child Kaworu Nagisa…We are the same."

"No..We are not the same…not anymore" Rei answered a little shaken, she and stepped into the elevator, pushed the button and smiled to herself as the door closed. Remembering exactly who made her special.

Shinji Ikari quickly ran to his room when he got home. Once inside he quickly ran to his desk drawer and opened it to check his secret hiding spot. To his relief he pulled out a little black jewelry box. Upon opening it he breathed a sigh of relief as the gold ring he had saved up most of his NERV salary check for was still in the box. The ring was a one-carrot. Instead of the usual white diamond there was a blue sapphire diamond. He knew that blue was Rei's favorite color. He had their names engraved on the band. Even though the ring was expensive he believed it was worth every penny. He only needed the right time and place to pop the question. But before he popped the question he wanted to talk with Misato, get her blessing. Ever since Shinji had come to Tokyo-3 Misato was like a mother to him. More of a parental figure than his father. And since his real mother was dead Misato was the closest thing he had.

He quickly shut the box and put it back in its secret hiding place. Right when he shut the drawer he heard the door to the apartment open and heard Rei's voice seeking him.

"I'm in my room Rei" Shinji shouted from his room.

As the door to his room opened Shinji was suddenly tackled into his bed by his blue haired girlfriend. Rei quickly snuggled up into his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around his stomach. Shinji in return wrapped his arm around her.

"What's wrong Rei?" Shinji asked.

"Nothing, I just missed you." Rei responded snuggling closer to him.

"I can tell, you put your shirt on backwards." Shinji said laughing.

Rei looked down and saw that, indeed, she had been so rushed about getting home that she had put her shirt on the wrong way. Suddenly, she realized something – this was her chance to do something she'd been thinking about doing for a while now. And now, she finally felt ready. Blushing, she sat up, reached down, and pulled her shirt off slowly. Immediately, Shinji's face turned bright crimson.

She wasn't wearing a bra.

Rei returned to laying beside Shinji, whose body was as stiff as board. She rested her head against his shoulder, and shifted her body so that they laid chest-to-chest. She laid there for a few seconds, her heart racing, and then, hesitantly, she reached out and started to unbutton Shinji's shirt. However, Shinji placed his hands over hers, stopping her.

"Rei… what are you doing?" he asked quietly, his heart racing.

"Your… your shirt is irritating my skin, so… so I'm going to… remove it…" Rei whispered, her voice a little shaky.

"Rei…" Shinji said. He suspected that this was not the real reason… but he still wanted it too. A lot.

"Please Shinji… I… I want to feel your skin against mine," she admitted, her cheeks bright red.

After a moment's pause, Shinji sat up slowly, and undid the rest of the buttons. He shrugged the garment off his shoulders, and laid back down beside her. Both of them shivered as their bare flesh came in contact, sending feelings of excitement racing through them. Shinji was amazed at how good it felt to have her body touching his. He was possessed by a powerful urge to take a further, and he had a feeling that if he insisted, she wouldn't resist… but at the same time, he felt that she wasn't ready, and he loved her too much to make her do anything she wasn't ready for.

As they laid there, savoring the feel of their bodies against one another, Rei suddenly yawned. Shinji smiled, realizing just how tired he was too. They snuggled closer together, and soon, they had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

Authors Note:

Hey guys I really sorry that this took so long to come out. I had written a first version of this chapter but all in all, it sucked!! Badly. So I decided that instead of having you guys read a bunch of crap that was not worth the wait, I rewrote the chapter. I hope you all like it!! And remember don't be afraid to reply!!

P.S. Also I would like to wish all mother's a happy mothers day and I would also like to say good luck to all the AP Student's who have testing this week.


	11. Chapter 11

From Cold to Warm

From Cold to Warm

By Chungdoo

Chapter 11

Shinji Ikari sat in the entry plug and focused his mind on becoming "one" with his Evangelion. But he was finding that extremely hard to do recently. He'd been thinking about proposing to Rei for a while now, he had already talked to Misato about it a couple of days ago, and after teasing him immensely (most of it was focused on the honeymoon) she gave him her blessing so that was a load of his mind. Now the only question on his mind was when and where to propose, it had to be somewhere special for the both of them. But where?

Suddenly a sharp pain located in various places throughout his body interrupted his thought process. Shinji felt himself grow more in synch with his Eva. But this had only happened once before, when Shinji was absorbed inside his Eva unit after achieving an incredibly high synch rate. Shinji felt like his body was being sucked inside the Eva unit and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He no longer had control over his body, and was no longer able to hear the voices shouting in his headset, asking what was going on.

"Rits what's going on!!"? Misato yelled at her friend.

"Shinji's achieved an 400 synch!!" Maya shouted, the terror evident in her voice.

"Just like last time. He's being absorbed into Unit 01." Ritsuko said.

"SHINJI!!" Rei shouted through her Eva. She had almost lost Shinji in the last Eva attack and again she is losing him. She mentally panicked until she heard a calming voice in mind.

"Do not worry I will not harm him." The voice said

"Who are you?" she asked, not trusting the voice.

"I am the sole trapped inside of Evangelion Unit 01, I am Shinji Ikari's mother, I am Yui Ikari." The voice answered.

"I…I don't want to loose him." Rei mentally cried.

"You will not, I only wish to speak to him, then you may have him back." Yui answered.

"I..I will trust you Yui Ikari, Shinji is my most cherished person, please hurry and give him back, it hurts to be separated." Rei answered.

"Do not worry, he will be yours again soon." Yui said sweetly.

Then the voice was gone.

Shinji Ikari found himself floating in what seemed like an ocean. Only this ocean was not made of water, it was not made of lcl, and it was not made of blood, it was not made of liquid at all, yet there he was floating in a sea of nothing. The nothing had a color, grey, how fitting. This was nothing like the first time he had been absorbed in Unit 01, nor was it like the time the angel invaded his mind to learn more about humanity. So now the question was, what was going on?

"Shinji you've grown."

Shinji looked around, in what was a millisecond the scenery changed from the dull grey nothingness to a beach. The same beach he saw the first time he was absorbed inside Eva. But instead of seeing his father, his mother and himself as a baby. All he saw was his mother.

"MOM!!" Shinji shouted.

Shinji found that this time he could walk onto the beach, so he quickly ran to his mother and the two embraced.

"Hello Shinji, long time no see." She said smiling at him.

Misato quickly walked into the cage that housed Eva unit 01. To say she was devastated was an understatement. The same boy who had told her he was going to propose to Rei was now gone.

As Misato opened the door to the cage she immediately spotted Rei sitting on the rail staring into the eyes unit 01. Misato walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rei I'm so sorry." Misato said.

Rei looked up at the major, "He will come back, I'm certain."

Misato wished she had the optimism Rei did, but having seen the percent chance that Shinji would come out of the Eva after being absorbed a second time was extremely slim. And the chance he would survive was even worse.

"Mom I missed you so much." Shinji said as his mother and he sat on the beach, allowing the tide to run over their feet.

"I have missed you too." Yui responded.

"How grown up you've become, already thinking about marriage." She added.

"H.. How did you know?" Shinji asked shocked.

"I am your mother after all!" Yui said proudly.

"…Plus being able to hear your thoughts while synching with the Eva helped too." Yui added chuckling.

"I wish you could meet her mom, you'd like her." Shinji said sighing.

"I will, one day." Yui said.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked stunned.

"I don't plan on being in here forever you know." Yui added.

"How are you going to get out?" Shinji asked.

"Don't worry about it Shinji I only have a limited amount of time to talk with you." Yui said.

"How long do we have?" Shinji asked.

"A few hours, I promised your girlfriend she could have you back." Yui said.

Shinji blushed.

"So tell me, why do you want to get engaged so young?" Yui asked, lying in the sand.

"I had been thinking about it for a while now, I really love Rei, I know that I will not find anyone else who will make me complete. I love being around her and I feel lonely when she is not around. She has become a part of me that I could not live without." Shinji said, lying down next to his mother and placing a hand on his heart.

Yui smiled, "My little Shinji is becoming a man!" she yelled, pinching his cheek much like a mother or grandmother does that can be really annoying.

"MOM!!" Shinji yelled, blushing.

Yui chuckled and let go of her son's cheek.

"So about the honeymoon, me and your father went to Hawaii, they have the best hotel beds, I'll tell you…"

"MOM, WAY TO MUCH INFORMATION!!" Shinji yelled.

"Hey I'm your mom, I was only giving you some useful information." Yui said, but she could not hold back the laughter for long.

"The time to leave is approaching to leave." Yui said sadly.

"I really wish you were back to the real world mom." Shinji said sighing.

"I will be soon enough you just be patient, I'll still be able to communicate with you when you have synch tests." Yui said.

Shinji seemed to perk up a little.

As Shinji began to drift away Yui stopped him.

"Shinji, I'll know if you get your girlfriend pregnant, I'm too young to be a grandmother!!" Yui added chuckling.

"MOM!!" Shinji yelled, as a matter of fact Misato had said to same thing to him yesterday. And his mom got the same red-faced reaction out of him Misato did.

Rei and Misato had fallen asleep on the railway when all of the sudden Rei Ayanami's head shot up as she heard a familiar sound radiating from Unit 01. It was the sound it made the first time it returned it's pilot to the waking world. The sound also caused Misato to wake up. The two women looked down to see the naked and unconscious pilot lying on his stomach not for from the Evangelion.

Both girls practically flew down the stairs leading to Shinji. But Rei proved to be the fastest and made it there a few minutes before Misato did. Rei wrapped her arms around his chest and cradled Shinji in her arms. She softly cried as he opened his eyes and smiled at her. She quickly closed the distance between them and engaged him in a furry of kisses.

"Shinji I missed you." Rei said, finally breaking the barrage of kisses.

"I missed you too Rei, I missed you too." Shinji said and then fell asleep.

One Day Later

Shinji and Rei found themselves inside Misato's car heading full speed toward the location Shinji had picked to propose to Rei. Shinji was amazed that as Rei sat on his lap she could not hear the pounding of his heart. He had never been so nervous in his entire life.

Finally they reached their destination and Shinji and Rei got out of the car.

"Just call me when you're ready Shinji." Misato said, and after getting a nod from him, Misato sped off at speeds that would make any NASCAR racer proud.

Shinji led Rei to the spot Misato had taken him to the day after his first angel battle. He felt like it was the perfect place to propose.

"It's beautiful." Rei commented.

The sun shone off the skyscraper like buildings that dominated the sky around the small town, in turn the entire city was lit up and shone bright orange. the colors of a fading sun. Shinji turned to face his girl friend, he found that his panic had receded once he saw the look of plain happiness on her face. Misato had told him that while he was stuck inside his Eva Rei had become withdrawn, almost back to the state she was before they started dating. But as Shinji looked at his girl there was no evidence anywhere that her mood ever changed. In fact she looked happier.

Once Shinji was cleared from the doctors (which took all night) Rei had grabbed his arm and held it tight all day, as if letting go would result in her losing him forever. But it's not like Shinji was complaining, more time with Rei was always something to look forward to.

Shinji found it easy to compare Rei to the sun, to its beauty, especially Rei's, so the next words out of Shinji's mouth were easy.

"Yes it is." Shinji responded, not looking at the view but at the girl next to him.

Shinji and Rei sat under the nearby tree and took out the lunch Shinj had made for them and began eating. The couple ate in silence, but not the awkward silence that Shinji was so used to but a comfortable silence obtained just by enjoying each others company. Once done the couple lay on the grass and gazed up at the stars that now took the place in the sky left vacant by the sky.

Shinji laughed as Rei snuggled closer to closer to him and sighed in contempt.

Shinji realized something, all day he had been nervous that Rei would say no to his proposal, or say that she did not want to get married yet.

'so what if we don't get engaged tonight, i have her, my dream girl, I'll be happy wither she answers yes or no.' he thought to himself.

'should i even ask her tonight?' he thought.

Shinji moves his gaze from the stars to his girl (like that was hard, it was already on his girl!!), Shinji saw that she had her eyes closer and a smile on her face, she looked really cute.

'hell yeah, I'm asking her.' he concluded.

"Rei I have something I have been wanting to ask you." Shinji said, his heart now picking up speed.

"Yes Shinji" Rei asked opening her eyes and looking straight up to him, the smile still on her face.

Shinji gulped and when he tried to speak he found no words were coming out.

'ok this is harder than i thought, come on shinji just like you practiced. come on you can do this.' Shinji said to himself.

he watched as Rei tilted her head to the side, making the very cute expression showing that she was confused.

"..."

'Damn' Shinji yelled in his mind as he could pretty much feel the speech he had practiced for over 2 hours fly out of his brain.

So Shinji Ikari did the only thing he could do (other than faint)...he improvised.

"Rei, I love you, you're the only person in my life that makes me feel complete. I feel happy when your happy and I feel sad when you feel sad. And just the thought of loosing you makes me extremely sad. I guess what I'm saying is.." Shinji started.

He quickly got down on one knee and pulled out the black box he kept the ring in.

"Rei Ayanami, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" Shinji asked opening the box to show her the ring.

He saw that Rei was completely speechless he was about to ask if she was ok but in the blink on an eye she tackled him in one of her hugs.

"YES!!" she answered crying tears of joy. She quickly embraced him in a complete open mouth kiss and the two basked in what was one of the happiest moments of their lives.

"It's about time." Commented Touji from the busses overlooking the couple.

"I'll say." Added Kensuke.

"I think it's sweet." Hikari Added.

"Hikari you think anything's sweet." Added Asuka.

"Way to go Shinji." Whispered Misato, getting the whole thing on video.

Authors Note:

Ok guys I promise that the lemon is coming, just bear with me people. I have recently written a practice lemon involving characters from the show Eureka Seven and have posted it to see what the reaction is. I have not heard anything yet and need to get feedback before I write one for this fic. Anyone interested is more than welcome to read my practice lemon One Night and can be accessed on the story page on my profile, of course you can always search for it as well. And as always please review this chapter!! Until next time guys 

Omake

"It's about time." Commented Touji from the busses overlooking the couple.

"I'll say." Added Kensuke.

"I think it's sweet." Hikari Added.

"Hikari you think anything's sweet." Added Asuka.

"I think it was too short." said Lord Saturn.

All the characters turn and attack Lord Saturn!!

(Just kidding, :) (no Lord Saturn's were harmed in the making of this Omake...at least i think not...hmm)


	12. Chapter 12

From Cold to Warm

From Cold to Warm

By Chungdoo

Chapter 12

Shinji Ikari was in heaven. Or at least as close to heaven as one could get while still being alive. He let out contempt sigh as he looked down and saw Rei with a smile on her face; she had been smiling since he had proposed to her yesterday. So to say that Rei Ayanami, the once so-called emotionless girl had been smiling for a little less than 24 hours was a big thing.

Shinji quickly glanced over toward his alarm clock, 8:30 in the morning. He had no idea if he had school today, and to be honest he really did not care. He planned on spending the day with Rei anyway (not like it was that different from what he normally did). He was about to fall back asleep but his cell phone rang, disturbing the peace and quiet that had resided inside the room. Quickly so to not wake Rei, he picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Shinji Ikari." The voice answered.

The voice stunned him, the last time he heard that voice…was inside his mind, it was Arael.

The Streets of Tokyo-3

Shinji Ikari walked down the streets leading to the address that Arael had given him. He was not that happy that he had to leave their bed. Misato had let Rei sleep in Shinji's bed the night he proposed, she had even left the house just in case they would "have a late night ;)" and Asuka was spending the weekend at Hikari's of course they had not done anything, the slept shirt-less in each others arms. He had to focus on sleeping again last night because he didn't there was no way he would get to sleep with the feel of her skin on his, her soft C cup brea…

Shinji had to stop himself because he was approaching the location where Arael was waiting for him and Shinji was sure that Arael would notice since Shinji's body was already beginning to react to where his mind was going.

As he approached the building where he was told to go he stopped to marvel at it. The building was run down, to the point where Shinji could not tell the difference between Rei's old apartment and this one. The building was practically falling apart, hardly habitable and when Shinji opened the main door he could have sworn he saw a rat run out. So Shinji slowly moved throughout the building toward room 105.Ready to run out if the building began to show signs that it was ready to collapse. As he approached the door to the room he stopped.

'Why do I have a feeling that everything is going to change once I open this door?' he thought as an indescribable feeling shook through his body. Taking a deep breath he slowly opened the door and walked inside.

Shinji's room

Rei Ayanami was now experiencing a feeling she could only describe as unpleasant. And that feeling was coldness.

'Why am I experiencing this' she asked herself.

She tried to snuggle closer to the boy who had been lying next to her when she went to sleep last night; she noticed that her body had not yet made contact with the boy. Frowning she opened her eyes to try and locate him. After not seeing him on the bed Rei sat up and looked around his room, nothing. She slowly walked out of bed and made her way toward the kitchen, hoping to find him cooking breakfast like he did every morning. But as Rei walked into the kitchen she did not see him. But she did see a meal on the table, by her usual seat. As she closer she noticed a note next to the plate that held the food, curious she picked it up.

_Rei,_

_I had to leave early so I fixed you breakfast, I'm sorry, I know how much you enjoy it when we wake up next to one another, I'll explain later so for now please don't worry, I'll be back soon!_

_With love,_

_Shinji _

Rei smiled as she pressed the note close to her chest, she was still a little disappointed that they could not wake up and eat breakfast together but it made her happy to know that Shinji loved her enough to fix breakfast just for her. She knew that he would have done the same thing for Misato or Asuka but that did not matter. Shinji had made this especially for her and it included some of her favorite fruit she had once mentioned to him. He had remembered everything, right down to her favorite drink.

'I love him' she thought to herself as she began to eat the breakfast meant for her and her alone.

Apartment 105

As Shinji walked inside he immediately saw a boy sitting on the couch in the living/dinning area. The boy had black hair, much like Shinji. The boy's body was also shaped much like his, except that the boy was a tad more muscular. His eyes were crimson red and reminded Shinji of Rei's. He was dressed in a white button down shirt and black pants. The boy's skin was pale, almost to the point of being considered albino. As he walked closer he could hear the boy humming the song "Ode to Joy" Shinji immediately recognized it because it was the same song he had listened two when he was depressed or just wanted to listen to music.

"Hello Shinji" the boy said as Shinji was about arms length from him.

"A.. Arael?" Shinji asked stunned.

"Yes it's me, surprised?"

"Yeah, I did not know that angel's could take human form."

"This is a special occasion, please take a seat."

"So why did you call me here?" Shinji asked sitting on the couch that was parallel (math word  ) to the one Arael was sitting on.

"When we first met, I told you we would meet again. I have been formulating a plan, a plan to punish the human's who have been attempting to become god. I am here to put that plan into action but I need your help to do that Shinji."

"w.. why me?"

"Because I believe in you Shinji Ikari, you have taught me that not every human is the same. That there is still good left on earth."

"What do you want me to do?" Shinji responded.

"It depends on how much you are willing to do Shinji Ikari," answered a voice not belonging to Arael, but to a white haired, red-eyed boy who had just entered the room.

"Your late Kaworu" Arael responded.

"My apologies." Kaworu answered sitting on the couch with Arael.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked the white haired kid.

"My name is Kaworu Nagisa, the 5th child at your service." Kaworu answered bowing to Shinji.

At NERV

Misato had been working on the mountain of paperwork that she had found on her desk after she had come back to work last night. She was not really surprised. Shinji had been absorbed inside his Eva unit and before that had his mind probed by an Angel. And on top of all that the 5th child had arrived. All the incidences had to be filled out as reports and handed into the commander. Misato sighed because she had spent almost all of last night filling out paper work and she was only half way done.

'Where's a beer when you need it'

Misato stopped working when she heard a knock on the door to her office.

'Oh God please come in, save me from this nightmare!!' she thought

"Come in" she said calmly.

As the door opened Kaji and Ritsuko walked in. and pulled up a chair.

" We thought we would come and talk to get your mind off of the load of paper work," Ritsuko said.

"I'm glad to see you Ritsuko, but why did you have to bring him?" Misato asked pointing to Kaji.

"Ouch that hurt." Kaji responded rubbing his chest where his heart was.

"Oh get over it!" she responded, rolling her eyes.

"So then what's new?" Ritsuko asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Shinji and Rei are engaged!!" Misato said smiling, like a proud parent.

"That's great." Ritsuko responded smiling.

A few months ago Ritsuko hated the blue haired girl. She felt that Rei was taking away Gendo's attention that rightfully belonged to her. But as time moved on and she saw the true Gendo Ikari, Ritsuko felt that Gendo had only been using Rei as a pawn in his game, just like he was using her. So Ritsuko began to like the girl and was even happy that she had found happiness with Shinji.

" Way to go Shinji, look's like I'm going to have to talk to the boy about the honeymoon!" Kaji answered.

"Don't you dare corrupt Shinji!!" Misato yelled, going into mother mode.

Kaji immediately looked guilty and looked over to Ritsuko to save him.

"Oh no, even I know better to not to get in the way of Misato when it comes to Shinji." Ritsuko said putting her hands up.

"Got that right." Misato answered through clenched teeth.

"Calm down Misato I'm only kidding." Kaji answered, trying again to change the subject before any physical harm was done to him.

"Yeah whatever." Misato said calming down.

"Come on Misato, let's all go out for a drink, our shifts are over anyway." Ritsuko said getting up from her seat.

"Fine by me!" Misato said cheerfully. Right now she really needed at beer.

Authors Note:

Well guys I have decided to take a different spin on the things that happened in the movie. Of course Third Impact won't be happening, sorry to ruin the ending for you guys . But I do plan on making it a good ending. But I won't know how I'm doing if you guys don't REPLY!!

P.S. I would like to thank lord Saturn for all his help and for replying!

P.P.S I would also like to thank all the others that have been replying to my story, it really means a lot!!


	13. Chapter 13

From Cold to Warm

From Cold to Warm

By Chungdoo

Chapter 13

Authors note: WARNING, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SEXUAL SCENE, (at least I think so) is it a full lemon you ask? You wish 

Shinji Ikari was lost in his mind as he walked down the streets at around midnight, he thought back to the plan created by Arael, the plan that would start soon and so they needed more people to make it work. Soon Misato, Ritsuko, Asuka (even though she did not have to do anything), Rei (much to Shinji's disappointment), and even Gendo Ikari would be needed. They would all be brought in together and the plan would be explained. Privacy was the number one priority, if SEELE found out they were all pretty much dead.

He stopped when he reached the front door to his apartment, he slowly reach out and opened the door. He walked in and slipped off his shoes next to Rei's.

'I guess Misato and Asuka's not home.' He thought to himself as he saw only Rei's shoes.

Shinji walked over toward the kitchen and turned on the lights, allowing the light to illuminate the previously black apartment, most of the light was concentrated inside the tiny kitchen but some light escaped and shone weakly around the living room. Shinji quickly heated up some ramen noodles and quickly devoured the bowl, he had not had anything to eat since breakfast and he was hungry. After washing the bowl and preceded to go to him room but stopped when he spotted something on the couch. He slowly made his way toward the couch and smiled when he saw Rei on the couch, she was obviously asleep and as he moved closer he could make out the card he had written for Rei this morning in her hand that pressed it protectively against her chest. But he also noticed that Rei was shivering. He quickly moved and picked her up, surprised by how light she was. But he was even more surprised when she snuggled into his chest, absorbing the warmth of his body.

The first time Rei snuggled up to his chest, Shinji almost fell, the second time he did, but luckily the two fell onto his bed. Shinji hit the bed first, followed by Rei lying on his stomach. What Shinji did not notice before was that Rei was completely naked, this fact made itself clear when he felt her breast against his chest. Almost immediately his body began reacting to the situation he found himself in.

'God she is so beautiful and perfect' he thought to himself trying to calm him down but to no avail.

Shinji was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard her speak.

"Shinji….feel's good…ahh" Rei moaned in pleasure.

Shinji was about to move but Rei positioned herself on top of him, trapping him. He was surprised that Rei had not woken up.

" Yes….ahhhh" Rei moaned again, pressing her pussy against the bulg in his pants, which was now fully excited.

Shinji was about to panic when he felt the fabric under Rei's pussy suddenly become wet and sticky. After about a minute he realized what it was.

'OH MY GOD!!" he thought to himself.

Shinji suddenly felt more of Rei's juices on his pants, after a few seconds he felt the juices stop, Shinji quickly moved Rei off of him and preceded to the bathroom and took a shower, and change his clothes.

The next day

Shinji sat in his chair at the kitchen table, Rei was sitting across from him, and she had a VERY pleasant sleep last night. But she had no idea that Shinji knew exactly how good of a dream she had.

"Are you ok Shinji?" Rei asked concerned, Shinji had not said anything since they woke up together.

"I'm fine Rei." Shinji said lying through his teeth. Today was the day his girlfriend would be let in on the plan.

Rei, not believing him got up from her chair and walked over to his, she slowly positioned herself in his lap and turned her head to give him a quick kiss.

"You are a very bad liar." She responded a frown on her face.

Shinji sighed, he should be the one to tell her about the plan, not Arael or Kaworu.

"Do you find talking to me…. unpleasant?" Rei asked sadly.

Shinji quickly gave her another kiss to wash away her doubt.

"Of course not Rei, your really a great person." Shinji said.

"Then what is it?"

" Did you get a message to come to an apartment 105 today?" Shinji asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes. It had an official NERV documentation on it, why?"

" Because I'm the one who sent it out."

"Why?"

Shinji took a deep breath and told her the entire plan, even parts of it that would not be told to the others. (Sorry, I'm not going to tell you the plan not yet )

"So Arael and Kaworu are both angels?" Rei asked taking it all in.

"Yes, Arael was the angel that invaded my mind a week ago."

Rei frowned as she remembered that terrible day she thought she lost her love. She subconsciously brought the her ring hand to her heart and held it there protectively.

" And you were nervous about telling me this?' She responded.

" I didn't want you to think any less of me." Shinji said, as he lowered his head.

"I would never think any less of you, I love you!" Rei stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She quickly cupped her hand around his chin and raised his head to give him a very passionate open mouth kiss.

" Your not upset about using the 'others'" Shinji asked surprised.

"No, I believe they would do the same thing if the roles were swapped."

" Thankfully their not" Shinji said as he kissed Rei.

Rei smiled and took his hand.

"Come on, were going to be late if you continue to throw yourself all over me" Rei said smiling.

"I'M throwing myself all over you?"

'What about last night?' the rest of the sentence, he finished in his head.

Rei just tilted her head in that cute Rei way that showed she was confused.

"Come on let's go." Shinji said grabbing Rei's hand and the two headed out the door toward apartment 105.

After the meeting all the respective members of the new plan made their way towards their separate houses, each agreeing to the plan that was laid out before them, some took longer to convince than others (Cough Gendo Cough)but in the end it would work out for him as well ( Cough Hint!! Cough)

Authors Note PLEASE READ!!

Ok guys I made this chapter short on purpose, and I did not show the scene where they got together and talked about the plan on purpose because it will be a surprise and I will be using pieces of the conversation between them sometimes in the coming chapters. This Chapter was meant as opening chapter to what is coming soon, plus I wish I could see the look's on your faces when you realized that this chapter was not a lemon chapter, I like teasing you guys it's a lot of fun!! (Don't hurt me!! ) (I'm almost a little scared to hear the feedback on this chapter!!)


	14. Phase One

From Cold to Warm

From Cold to Warm

By Chungdoo

Phase 1

Key;

' ' thoughts

" " spoken

' 'Yui Ikari

-- happens when a person's point of view changes

Phase 1: **Initiate **

"Ikari"

"Esteemed members of SEELE"

"I trust the plan is going according to schedule."

"It is"

"And Rei Ayanami?"

"Still cooperating"

"Shinji Ikari?"

"Will fulfill his part."

"Very Well Ikari you are dismissed."

'Good luck, you fools'

--

"Maya?"

"Yes?"

"Please deliver these papers for me, it's very important that they are delivered."

"Right away Dr. Akagi!"

'That should keep her busy for a while'

Deep inside NERV

"Alright let's get started shall we, today's the day everything changes"

--

"God I need a beer!!"

--

A pair of red eyes began to glow, as power coursed through the body a smile grew on the owners face,

"And it begins"

--

30 Minutes Later

"Dr. Akagi, the magi have detected an angel!!" Maya shouted from her now beeping console.

"ETA?"

"I.. It's coming from the lower levels of NERV!"

"Sound the alarm, get the pilots to their Eva's NOW!!" Ritsuko yelled.

"Shinji and Rei are on their way, Asuka's gone missing though." Misato reported.

"Dr. Akagi Unit 02 has activated unmanned!! We can't get a visual on inside of it!" one of the bridge crew shouted.

'Good it worked'

"GET SHINJI AND REI OUT THERE NOW!!"

--

"BAKA what do you want, can't you tell I'm busy"

"Just be careful one wrong move and it's all over!'

"I'LL be fine, you just do your part and we'll be fine."

"…"

--

Shinji could barley hear because of Asuka's yelling through the private channel connected to her Eva. He was just glad that no one could hear her voice. She was supposed to be missing.

'_Relax Shinji, everything will be fine'_

' I know mom, I'm just worried I'll mess something up and get us all killed'

'_You'll do fine, just follow the plan and nothing bad can happen.'_

' I hope so'

Units 00 and 01 walked through to the room where unit 02 was located as well. Shinji could clearly see Kaworu standing on the shoulder of unit 02. He watched as Kaworu turned and smiled at him, he continued to smile as he was lifted off of unit 02 and was slowly flown toward the angel. Then he began to speak…

Flash back

"You want me to WHAT!!" Asuka screamed at Arael.

"You heard me, you need to take the fake Kaworu to Adam, which resides deep inside NERV"

"And how am I supposed to get the fake Kaworu to Adam without getting caught?"

"Dr. Akagi will upload a virus to the magi system so it will not detect your presence inside of unit 02 it will seem like the fake Kaworu is controlling unit 02."

"WHAT!! Do you know how sophisticated the magi system is!!"? Ritsuko shouted.

"You will figure something out, because if you don't we will all die." Arael replied.

"…."

"And how do you plan on making a fake Kaworu anyway?"

"We will use the..." Kaworu started.

"Kaworu lets not talk about it." Shinji stated after receiving a worried squeeze from Rei.

"….Very well, lets just say that there will be a fake Kaworu."

"What about getting the fake to float to Adam?"

"I'll take care of that, leave it to me." Said Kaworu.

End Flashback

"…Will all who leave Adam will return to Adam, even though it will destroy man.?" stated the fake Kaworu.

"….But wait this isn't…. Lilith! I understand now, the lillum!" said both Kaworu's.

Right on queue Rei punched unit 02 and the unit fell to the ground, impacting the river of LCL on the floor.

'She's just lucky we are not really fighting or that would have not happened!!' Asuka pouted.

Shinji brought up unit 01's hands and gripped the fake Kaworu, once again coming face to face with that smile, the only way Shinji could describe it was…soulless.

"I thank you, friend Shinji, and pilot Ayanami I wanted you two to take unit 02 from me, with her I would have survived much longer.

"But why?" Shinji asked, remembering what he was supposed to say.

"It is my destiny to live forever, though by survival will bring destruction to the human race, but it is possible for me to be killed. And wither I live or die makes no great difference. In truth death may be the only absolute freedom there is, there for I ask you to kill me, to die by a friend, rather than be killed by a fiend.

Shinji tried to increase pressure to the fake Kaworu's body, to kill the boy, but he couldn't do it. He jumped a little as he heard his future wife's voice come through a private channel.

"Shinji, is everything ok?'

"I'm trying to kill him but something's wrong."

"Is something wrong with unit 01?"

"No, it's with me, I'm finding it hard to kill him, since I know where he came from."

"Don't worry Shinji, they would have done the same thing if the position were swapped."

"That's not it… it's. …It's"

"Because we are so similar?"

"No, you two are nothing alike, but…"

"Because you think in a way…you're killing me?"

"Yeah."

"Shinji, I believe that it will be grateful that it was killed rather than stay alive."

"a.. are you sure?"

"As sure as I am that I love you."

'_Awww how sweet!"_

'Mom do you mind?'

"Thanks Rei."

"Your welcome Shinji"

Shinji slowly began to squeeze his Eva's hand on the fake Kaworu, finding it easier now to complete his task.

"Thank you Shinji, my life was meaningful because of you."

All watched as Kaworu's head for some and the fake Kaworu's head to a small few fell from the body and plunged into the sea of LCL.

'good job Shinji' the real Kaworu said to himself as he proceeded to the hidden door that would lead him to a secret exit from NERV. His previous spot overlooking the scene was no longer an option, he could be exposed.

Cheers broke the silence in the control room, those who were not in on it believed that Shinji Ikari just saved everyone, by killing the angel that threatened to initiate third impact and kill everyone. But those who were in on the plan did not cheer, no it was not time to cheer yet, to those few it was not the end, but only the beginning.

Phase One: **Complete**

Authors Note: Well it's begins, what do you guys think? Please don't be afraid to let me know. Well I don't have much to say today!!

P.S

I would like to thank all the people have been giving me writing tips and advice; I really appreciate your help!!

P.P.S

Can you guys guess where the fake Kaworu came from? I tried to make it as obvious as I could without actually saying it. And also the real Kaworu was watching from the spot that Rei was watching from in the TV show!!


	15. Chapter 15

From Cold to Warm

From Cold to Warm

By Chungdoo

Chapter 15

Shinji Ikari looked down into the red eyes of his fiancé he loved her eyes, it was so easy for him to get lost into them it was almost as if her eyes attracted his, and no matter how hard he tried he could not break eye contact. But it was not as if he minded especially since it was just him and her in **their **new room. The two were currently snuggling up on their bed, talking about what is to come tomorrow.

"This sucks"

Shinji smiled as he saw her frown after making that comment.

Rei, Kaworu, and Arael were scheduled to leave in a few hours to execute phase two of the plan. Unfortunately Shinji had to stay here and begin work on phase three. He knew that once phase two was executed, the last two phases would have to be executed extremely fast or the plan would fail and they would all die. Shinji had no problem helping out; he enjoyed it but was disappointed when he found out that Rei would have to leave to go with the other angels. He knew that they had been working on controlling her powers for this phase but the angels had left him in the dark for this part. Apparently only discussing it with each other.

"I know" he responded, holding her close to him.

"When do you have to leave?" He asked.

"12:00" She sighed.

Shinji glanced over at the clock and sighed because the current time was 11:35

"Rei, can you promise me something?" he asked.

"What Shinji?"

"Please…come back safely."

He felt her lips pressed against his as the two engaged in a passionate kiss and Shinji ran his hands through her hair slowly, he sighed yet again as he realized that this would be the last time he did this for at least a day. As Rei and himself continued to kiss he thought over their relationship. At the start of it, Shinji would have found it a tad difficult if she were to leave for a day, but now especially after their engagement, he found leaving her for any period of time difficult. Somehow, one day felt like an eternity.

He knew his father would call it a weakness but screw his father, he knew this was not a weakness. "What's wrong Shinji?" Rei asked, breaking their passionate kissing.

"I.. It's just that it's hard to be apart." He responded.

Rei smiled and pulled him as close as she could and tightened her embrace on him.

"It's hard for me too." She responded.

Now usually if Shinji was pressed this close to his fiancé, a certain part of his body would usually make it's presence known. But since Rei was leaving soon, Shinji focused all his thoughts on holding her for as long as he could. But since he was still a young man, the certain organ was still making itself known. Shinji got increasingly nervous as Rei seemed to notice and looked down to see the sudden tent in his pants.

"Sorry" Shinji said, thinking that she was offended.

"It's alright Shinji." Rei replied as she reached her hand down and touched the bulge.

Shinji could swear he could feel the heat from her hand in that touch, she had no idea what she was doing to him! Shinji would love to continue this but they had no time, not to mention that Rei wanted to wait until they were married before they moved to that part of their relationship. Shinji was disappointed, but respected his love's wish.

Rei sighed as she heard a knock on the door to the apartment; it was no doubt that it was Kaworu and Arael coming to pick her up. Shinji and Rei walked hand in hand to the door. He sighed out loud when he opened it, revealing Arael and Kaworu.

"Nice to see you too, my friend." Arael and Kaworu said after hearing the sigh.

"Sorry guys" Shinji said smiling.

"No problem I understand you guys don't want to be separated." Arael said laughing.

Shinji and Rei looked at him and he could tell by their eyes what they were silently asking.

"But we have to leave now" Arael said, and smiled as the disappointment was shown through both of them.

"We will wait outside the apartment building while you two say goodbye." Kaworu said winking at Shinji and pushing Arael out.

While Shinji and Arael were undoubtedly friends, Shinji's relationship with Kaworu had a rough start mostly because Shinji had punched him thinking he was hitting on Rei, but after everything was worked out the two got along great, quickly becoming friends.

"I'll miss you." Rei said, embracing him a tight hug.

"I'll miss you too Rei." Shinji said holding on to his love. The two shared a very passionate kiss and then moved apart reluctantly. Rei slowly moved toward the door and stopped when she was outside of the apartment.

"I love you" Rei said, smiling.

"I love you too Rei." Shinji said returning the smile.

On the Plane

Rei sat on the bed in the plane that commander Ikari used on a regular basis. She was surprised that the plane had rooms; she had never seen that before. She was about to try and fall asleep but she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in"

Arael and Kaworu walked in and sit on the chairs by her bed.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Arael asked.

"Yes" Rei responded.

"How are you feeling?" Kaworu asked.

"Cold" Rei responded almost immediately

"And lonely" she added.

Kaworu rolled his eyes.

"You have only been away from Shinji for a few hours, I don't see what the big deal is, it's not like you won't ever see him again, you're just going to be gone for a day!" Kaworu said.

"Have you ever loved someone?" she asked quizzically

"No" he responded almost sadly

"That explains it!" Arael said laughing.

"What!?" Kaworu asked.

"When you love someone, it's like they become a part of you, and when you leave them even for a minute or even a second you feel empty, like some part of you is missing. I have been away from Shinji for many years and I felt an ever-increasing loneliness, then I fell in love with him and I was no longer lonely. And when I am by his side everything feels right. Being away from him for even a moment makes me feel lonely." Rei said.

Arael nodded. " I feel the same way, I have been away from my mate, and it is hard to get up in the morning knowing that this will be another day I will be without her. It fills me with loneliness" Arael added.

"It sounds like love is painful," Kaworu stated.

"It can be, but it can also be wonderful, when Shinji told me he loved me I almost pounced to kiss him, to let him know how much I loved him, and how he completed me by just saying those 6 words. _Rei I have always loved you_. I could not have put to words how happy I felt, someone loved me, and it was the person who I loved back!" Rei said smiling as she remembered the night they confessed to each other.

"So if thinking about Shinji makes you feel less lonely why are you still lonely?" Kaworu asked confused.

"Because no matter how many nice memories I have with Shinji they are never as good as spending time with him. Being by him in the flesh, not having to remember his face, but being able to see it." Rei responded sighing.

"So how did you and Shinji confess your love to each other?" Arael asked, attempting to distract Rei from her loneliness.

"I told Shinji that I loved him when I was in his room, when we were ordered to synch with each other to defeat an angel."

"And what did he do?" both Arael and Kaworu asked, wondering how their friend would take the news.

"He fainted" Rei said smiling broadly as she remembered the comical scene.

They all laughed and continued talking while the plane headed to their destination, all the while enjoying each other's company.


	16. Phase Two

From Cold to Warm

From Cold to Warm

By Chungdoo

Phase 2

**Phase 2 Begin**

As Rei awoke from what could only be described as a sleepless, lonely night. But that was to be expected considering what was to happen today. They were going to eat breakfast, put in a qick power practice and then they were supposed to meet with the members of SEELE. Well it was more like a meeting where one party knew what was going to happen and what the outcome would be. And of course the angels knew the outcome. They were the only one's other than the members of SEELE that knew that today was the meeting where all SEELE members would converge on one location and discuss their plan. These meetings were always held once a year and at different dates and locations. Not even the commanders of NERV knew of this meeting. So today was the only chance they would get. Today would be the day they would kill the members of the so-called "esteemed SEELE"

"This must be over quickly." Rei commented out loud to the empty room.

'I must return to my love' she finished the rest in her mind.

At NERV

Shinji awoke from a restless night in a bed he found in one of the many NERV hallways. He had been up helping all night mostly to try and get his mind off Rei. But no matter how hard he plunged he could not shake the feeling of dread he had ever since she left.

"Hey Shinji, it's about time I found you!" Misato said coming inside the room.

"Hey Misato" he responded.

"God you sound so dull with this 'Hey Misato'. What's the matter? Thinking about your little Rei?" She teased.

"Yeah" he responded.

" God kid, it used to be so easy to tease you when it came to her, when you respond like that it's no fun!" Misato pouted.

Shinji looked at her failed attempt to pout and started laughing, after a while Misato joined in and a few more seconds later the two were rolling on the floor laughing for no apparent reason, but they had been working non-stop so any amount of fun was always welcome.

"Come on I bet Ritsuko wants us to check over the defenses again." Misato said when she could finally stop laughing.

"Oh boy" Shinji said sarcastically

Training Room

Rei normally crimson eyes were now glowing and her hair blue locks blew around her face as she focused her energy on the only object in the room. As she rose one pale hand gently up from it previous position by her side she smiled slightly as the box began moving up. But that moment was broken when Rei lost concentration and the box flew back down to the ground and shattered once it made contact with the hard surface floor.

"Rei, you can't loose concentration" Arael stated coming into the room.

"Sorry" she said.

"Relax and try it again," he said tossing another box in the room.

Rei repeated the same steps and the box was now hovering in the air, she slowly closed her eyes and slowly moved her hand into a fist, the box suddenly exploded sending shards of woods across the room at amazing speeds. Rei could sense one quickly approaching it would hit her in 5….4….3….2…BAM, the shard disappeared once it made contact with her AT field. She looked at her work and she smiled again.

"Good work Rei, lets go."

Location Unknown

Rei and Kensuke were led through an unknown hallway toward a location that could only be the meeting room. Both were blind folded of course. Every year Rei walked along this hallway, it was required that she would give a report and her actions would be judged by the members of SEELE to see if their "clone" was functioning properly, since she was the main component to the dummy plug system. And since Kaworu was about in the same predicament as Rei was when it came to SEELE it was expected that he could go along as well. So far everything was going according to plan. Rei could sense Arael and inwardly smiled as she could feel him walking back and forward, waiting for the signal.

When they were ready Rei would signal Arael who could sense both of them because angel's can sense each other. And he would come to their location.

Rei and Kaworu were stopped and slowly Rei could feel her blind fold being removed, when she finally got her sight back she found that it made no difference if the blind fold had remained on or not. The room was pitch black and she could not even see her hand if she brought it up to her face. But she could still sense the members of SEELE sitting around a circle. Slowly Rei and Kaworu were led to the center where they would give their presentations. Rei expanded her sensing so where she could see the entire building, there were little security guards there which seemed surprising to her. They probably believed that they were safe because no one knew when or where the meeting would take place. They believed they had prepared for everything, but the arrogant bastards had not thought to prepare for what was going to happen today. Time to begin…

"Report" a voice said from the shadows

There was no greeting for the children. No, there were never any greetings because the old men believed that the children deserved no respect, no compassion, not even a simple hello or good evening. And last year Rei did not mind the rude tone of voice the men used when talking to her, or how disrespectful they treated her. Because last year she agreed with them. Because last year she did not care to live. But this year was different, she had a reason to live and she'd be damned if she was going to stay here any longer than necessary.

"I have come across traitorous activity by the commander of the Japanese branch of NERV." She spoke in her emotionless voice.

"Explain!" a different voice shouted, the accent sounded Russian and the voice was deeper than the first.

"Commander Ikari plans to initiate third impact himself using a variety of options to reunite with his dead wife."

"This is impossible, Ikari would not deceive us!" another voice yelled, this time the accent was German.

"You know he would, we should not have trusted him." Again another new voice was added to the conversation, Rei would have noted his accent but she was too busy giving the signal to Arael and also she really did not care.

"You were the one who recommended him!" yelled the Russian man.

"SILENCE!!" another man shouted and every one stopped at once. It was obvious this man was in control here.

"Fourth Child you believe this as well?" he asked.

"I do" Kaworu responded.

"Then it seems that the Japanese branch must be destroyed. And Ikari be dealt with"

"Agreed"

"Send the order!" the leader shouted. And the sound of typing keys could be heard from around the room. Obviously one man sending orders to the troops. When the typing stopped the room remained silent.

Rei could tell another man was ready to speak again, but was cut off as a loud explosion was heard throughout the room and the metal door was flung into the room, barley missing where Rei and Kaworu were standing.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" a man shouted.

Quickly the man was lifted in the air and flung against the wall, instantly killing him. And slowly a pair of glowing red eyes could be seen entering the room.

"An Angel!! Here?" another man asked.

"Pilots Ayanami and Nagisa attack the angel."

"I refuse" Rei spoke smiling.

"What!!"

"I am no longer a doll under your control!" she shouted and rose the man up into the air, she slowly closed her hand into a fist and the sound of bones cracking filled the room. When the man was silenced Rei threw the man against the wall.

By now most of the men had their guns out and began shooting at Rei, Kaworu and Arael. But all the bullets hit the Angel's AT fields and fell harmlessly to the ground. Arael lifted the gun from of the men and brought it to rest outside his AT field.

"What an interesting weapon." He commented observing the weapon. He brought it quickly to his hands and pointed it at the man he knew was there.

"You just point and shoot." He finished, firing a bullet to the man, which hit him in the chest and the man fell to the ground.

While Arael was talking Kaworu watched as a sole bullet approach him. He slowly brought his hand up and the bullet stopped cold. He made a circle with his hand and watched as the tip of the bullet turned from him to back where it came from. He quickly pushed his palm out and the bullet was sent flying towards the man, killing him instantly.

Soon Rei could no longer hear or see any bullets coming toward her, she looked around to the others to see if they were fighting. But the room was silent. She lowered her AT field and spoke quietly.

"It is done" Arael said before she could say anything.

The Angels nodded and made their way out of the door.

Arael walked slowly out of the door along with Rei and Kaworu. He was not proud of what had to be done but it had to be done, in order for humanity to survive they few must be punished. He was almost out the door when he sensed something, he was not sure what it was at first but when a loud BANG filled the room he turned and looked.

"It seems like a human was trying to kill us before he died." Kaworu spoke.

" It seems he missed." Arael responded. And was about to turn back around but was stunned when he saw Rei slowly hit the ground, a small hole in her back and blood running from it.

**Phase 2 End**

Authors Note:

Ok how many of you saw that coming? I did, but I'm the author so I don't count no matter how much I want to feel smart :) Ok well I know it's not very long but I promise the next chapter will be longer! I promise. Ok well there is one other thing I would like to say. I have put up a poll on my Author site here regarding this story so please check it out and vote! I want to hear what you guys think!! Thank you everyone who has replied you all know I love hearing from you!


	17. Chapter 17

From Cold to Warm

From Cold to Warm

By Chungdoo

Chapter 17

Shinji Ikari was sitting on one of the many uncomfortable chairs that were located in the Command Center. He was currently listening to Dr. Akagi talk, he was sure that she was talking because he had slowly began to fall asleep and he was sure that everyone else was as well. She had been talking non-stop since he and Misato had made it back to the command center, and that was 3 hours ago. Shinji had decided long ago that he hated when she talked and prayed to whatever god was listening to please make her stop. Shinji Ikari was pretty much sure what hell would be like, it would be a Dr.Akagi seminar and everyone was forced to listen to her talk for hours, or pretty much forever because god knows she would never run out of things to talk about.

He felt he was close to sleep and he welcomed it, when it seemed like he was about to drift Shinji suddenly felt an incredible amount of pressure on his back, like it were on fire and someone was trying to put that fire out with alcohol. He fell out of his chair and collapsed to the ground, moaning from the pure agony caused by an unknown pain. He could hear the voices of the others in the center, asking if he was all right or what the problem was. But the voices seemed far off and soon they all blended together becoming incomprehensible. Soon he could no longer hear the voices and unable to take the pain any longer, he passed out.

Shinji felt a hand on his head and he slowly opened his eyes, by doing so he immediately saw a blurry figure, which he could not make out. As he strained his eyes the figure came into focus and soon he locked eyes with a pair of red one's. He knew those eyes anywhere, he had stared into those eyes long enough to recognize them, it was Rei's.

"Rei!!" he yelled sitting up and immediately embracing her.

He smiled as she embraced his back, tighter that he had.

When the two pulled back Shinji quickly observed his surroundings. They were sitting on a hill, surrounded only by grass that blew with the gentle breezes of the wind. Shinji looked as far as he could but only saw plains, save for the hill they were sitting on now. As he observed the sky he saw that the sky was a brilliant sky blue and there was not a cloud in sight, the sun shone brightly but not bright enough that the children had to cover their eyes. Shinji had read about such scenery in a book about life before second impact. He never dreamed that he would ever see something like this himself.

"Rei, where are we?" he asked.

"In my mind" she responded looking toward the sky, a smile on her face.

"….What?" he asked confused.

"When a human experiences an extreme amount of pain, the sub-conscious mind creates a place where the conscious mind can stay while the sub-conscious can deal with the pain. Usually the person is in a comma though. But the world created by the sub-conscious is one of the most beautiful places and everyone's special place is different, unique like the individual." Rei explained.

"You sounded really smart there Rei." Shinji said smiling.

Rei just smiled and embraced him again.

"So if this is your special place, why am I here?"

"Because yours sucked," Rei replied looking at him.

"…Really?" he asked nervous.

Rei burst into a fit of laughter and rolled around on the hill. The laughter causing Shinji to laugh as well and two continued laughing for a few minutes until both settled down.

"Ok so why and I REALLY here?" he asked.

Rei was about to answer when Shinji suddenly stiffened.

"Wait! you said that the mind makes this place when a person is hurt…and if this is your special place that means you were hurt right? Right! What happened? Are you ok?" he asked shocked and scared. And he began immediately searching her for anything.

Rei silenced his worries with a passionate kiss.

"Calm down Shinji, I was shot during the end of Phase 2. I'm sure I'm fine."

"YOU WERE SHOT!" he asked worriedly.

"In the back…coward!"

" Wait a minute, when you were shot you fell to the ground and blacked out right?" he asked.

Rei nodded

"I was in the command center and felt this horrible pain in my back and collapsed, but I was fine." He asked confused.

Rei gasped, her whole body going stiff

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think we have been…bonded" Rei replied.

"What do you mean bonded?" Shinji asked

"I'm not really sure." Rei responded lowering her head.

"I know that we may experience each others pain and sometimes each other emotions."

"What if I were to die, would you die too?"

"I don't know"

" But Shinji…you're not going to leave me are you…Because of this bond." She asked in a whisper.

Shinji saw how his future wife was acting. She seemed scared, more than scared she seemed terrified. Shinji had seen her pilot unit 00 against all hopes and was never scared. But now, she was terrified at the idea of him leaving her. She seemed so fragile at that moment and Shinji realized that she really loved him. He figured she loved him because she agreed to marry him, but he never knew she loved him that much. Shinji frowned slightly.

'It is because of father that I believe that no one could love me' he thought to himself. Because of the way he grew up he figured no one would ever truly love him. Some might like him. Because his father gave him up he figured he would never be loved. He knew his mom loved him but he believed she was the only one. Now Shinji found someone who loved him, really loved him. And he really loved her too. The bonding was never an issue. He really didn't mind.

Shinji smiled as he came to his conclusion and conquered one of his inner demons. But he didn't realize that he had answered her. He looked over to see her crying her soft gentle cry that pierced his heart. He realized that she must have taken his silence as a yes.

He quickly moved over to her and held her, positioning her on his lap and wrapping his arms protectively around her while she cried on his chest.

"Shhh, Rei it's alright, I love you I don't even mind the bond." He whispered to her all the while hugging her tighter.

"Y…(sniff) you mean it.. (Sniff)"

"Yes Rei, I was just thinking about something else." He responded.

He watched as she nodded and soon the tears stopped, god he felt so bad. Making her feel this bad tore him up inside. But as he looked upon her face he saw how cute and defenseless she looked. Her nose was a light pink color, her face flushed and her cute lips were slightly swollen and some locks from her hair were mixed with her tears and stuck to her face. He gently moved his hand down and wiped away the remainder of her tears, he felt her take his hand in hers and move it to her cheek, pressing it lightly.

"I love you Rei" Shinji said lovingly

"I love you too Shinji" Rei said closing her eyes.

At NERV

Misato was confused. An hour after Shinji had collapsed the angel's returned and she learned that Rei had been shot in the back. They immediately brought Rei to Dr. Akagi's office and the commander had sent everyone home except Ritsuko and herself. He wanted to make sure no one saw the supposed to be dead Kaworu who had left with Arael after they dropped her off. After they were clear Ritsuko began work on Rei and a few hours later, which seemed to go on forever, she was done. Rei was going to be fine, if the gunner had aimed a little higher however Rei would have been killed instantly. Shinji was still a mystery. Ritsuko said that he had collapsed from immense pain but she could not find the cause of it. And when they put Shinji and Rei together in one room so to better monitor them their hands joined automatically, like magnets. Scared the shit out of her when she saw it. But at the same time it warmed her heart. The two kids now had someone to live for and to make them happy. God knows they disserve it.

"When should they wake up?" Misato asked.

"Rei should be up in an hour, I'm not sure about Shinji though." Ritsuko responded, writing her observations.

"It's unreal isn't it"? Ritsuko commented looking up from her notes to glance at the two.

"I know they just fit together so well."

"Kind of makes me sick." Ritsuko said jokingly

Misato laughed and smiled.

Two hours later (Still at NERV)

"You know Rei, were going to have to go defend NERV soon" Shinji said looking to his love.

Rei just shook her head playfully and nuzzled into him more, like she was using him to hide.

Rei had woken up an hour ago and to everyone's surprise so did Shinji. Rei was not surprised obviously since they had been together the whole time. Shinji was going to let go of her hand but she just got up from her bed and crawled into his, she moved slowly because of her injury but all the time she never letting his hand go. And once she got into his bed she playfully demanded that since she was injured he should run his fingers through her hair. And every time he would stop even for a second she'd snuggle tighter and give him a playful glare. And so he would continue, under the rule of his girlfriend.

'But what guy isn't?' he thought to himself after watching what happened to Touji after he and Hikari recently got together whipped was not a strong enough word.

He was about to comment again but was silenced when Rei gave him one of her butterfly kisses that he loved.

"Can we stay like this tonight? SEELE's troops aren't coming until tomorrow morning and by staying here we can be ready for them." Rei asked.

"You don't want to sleep in our big bed at our apartment, this bed is a little small." Shinji asked. Rei just shook her head no.

"You know if we go home I can fix breakfast for you before we have to leave, fruit and everything. But if we stay here we can have the same old prison like food they serve everyday." Shinji said, it was not that the food at NERV was terrible, it's that just about everything had meat in it and he knew how badly his Rei hated meat.

"I think I changed my mind." She said sitting up, but by doing so she got up too fast and Shinji felt her tighten her grip on his hand, as he was sure she was feeling a jolt of pain. The weird thing was that HE was feeling pain too.

"Come on I'll help you." Shinji said

Once Rei laid back down Shinji wrapped one arm under her legs and the other around her chest, he was VERY careful not to hit anywhere near her wound. He lifted her out of the bed. He already knew how light she was since he picker her up from the couch that night. He smiled as she once again grabbed his hand and held it close to her heart. His hand was also dangerously close to a different body part and Shinji became aware of that since when they were heading towards Misato's office and his hand accidentally brushed against her breast, which was not covered very well by the paper like material that made up the hospital gown they were both in. Rei had gasped in pleasure and even brought his hand back to her breast and repeated the movement. Shinji had almost tripped when he realized what she was doing. He almost tripped again when he saw a look in her eyes that he could only describe as lust. But since she had wanted to wait until marriage he was not going to let her down by submitting to something like that until they were married.

"Rei what are you doing?" he asked

"Rubbing your hand against my breast." She said in a tone that said 'duh'

"I thought you wanted to save that stuff until marriage." He asked

"I want to save sex until marriage Shinji, this is not sex." She responded going from playful Rei to logic Rei that she did when she wanted something.

"…" Was all Shinji could say. He was nervous.

"But I think, your right Shinji, It will be more special our wedding night." Rei said no doubt seeing the nervousness in his eyes.

"Thanks Rei"

"But I still get your hand right?" she asked holding it tighter to her heart.

"Always" he said smiling at her.

Authors Note:

Well I was going to make it even longer but it think this is good, I need to get other things done anyway so I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up soon so don't worry about it. Also the pole is still up on my Author page so please vote I would really like to hear from you!

P.S. There was absolutely no way this was going to turn into a ShinjixAsuka story, I don't like that paring and I wasn't about to let Asuka come in and ruin all my hard work. I just thought I had to say that! :)


	18. Phase Three

From Cold to Warm

From Cold to Warm

By Chungdoo

Phase 3

**Phase 3 Begin..**

Shinji was sitting in his entry plug, awaiting further instructions. On the outside Shinji appeared calm and ready to fight, but on the inside he was pissed. SEELE'S army came earlier than expected so he did not get to have breakfast or spend any time with Rei before the extremely annoying alarm went off and they had to head to NERV. He was sure Rei was as pissed as Shinji was and felt sorry for any trooper that got in her way.

"Unit 01, Unit 00 are you ready?" Maya asked through the channel that connected the Eva's to the command center.

" Unit 00 ready" he heard Rei say.

"Unit 01 ready as well, but we should wait for word from Asuka before we move out." Shinji stated.

Asuka had left Japan after fulfilling her part of Phase 1; she had left to Germany's NERV branch to convince the government there to send soldiers to Japan to aid against SEELE's attack. Kaworu and Arael joined her after they finished their part in Phase 2. Also Misato had been engaged in communications with the president of the United States all night and convinced him to help as well. The United States did not have enough time to send troops or supplies but it helped by destroying all the new generation Eva's housed in the country.

"We just received word from Asuka, German troops are on standby and military command has been transferred to the head of Section 2. Asuka is on her way to Unit 02." Maya reported over the line.

The rest of NERV was brought in on the plan after Phase 2. It was made obvious that they could not succeed if some were in the dark. The employees of NERV knew everything that was to take place in Phase 3 and Phase 4; they were not informed of the activities that took place during the first two phases.

"Could you tell Asuka to hurry up."

".. Yes Rei"

Shinji smiled; even irritated she still had used her sweet voice. Just the way she said it showed that she really wanted to get this over with, but again he did too.

Shinji could hear the faint sound of an explosion from somewhere off in the distance but it did not seem to worry the rest of the employees in the command center. But Maya did seem a little worried.

"Are you sure everything is fine?" Maya asked for the billionth time.

"Yes, the German troops are about ready to intercept." Misato repeated annoyed with having to say it again.

Shinji closed his eyes in his Eva.

'It's going to be a long day'

German barricade two minutes from the front entrance to NERV

Lt. Colonel Adalbert Adalhelm held position with his troops waiting for SEELE's troops to brake through the front entrance to NERV. Adalbert had been in command before but never on Japanese soil and he had never been to a NERV branch before. The place seemed like a regular boring workplace but he knew that beyond it's boring exterior this place had the potential to end the world. What it was thought was way beyond his level of clearance. He knew of the Eva but only what it looked like. He was told that there would be three Evangelions sent out to take care of the tanks or any other weapons that could do major damage. He would not get to see them though he had orders to defend this parameter and nothing else.

'Kind of boring' he thought to himself.

The SEELE troops would brake through the front entrance and make their way into the lone hallway to the command center. This was the only hallway that led directly to both the entrance and the command center. Also this was the first hallway SEELE's men would have to take to get to any other place in NERV.

Inside unit 01

Shinji sighed as he destroyed yet another tank that was caught off guard so it did not see the giant purple monster slice it in two with it's progressive knife.

"I thought it was going to harder than this."

"Compared to the angles this I.." Asuka stopped mid sentence as her gaze wandered to the outskirts of Tokyo 3. There stood something that should not have been there at all, but it was. There on the outskirts of Tokyo 3 and heading towards the pilots of the Evangelion was one of the newly produced and supposed to be destroyed MP Evas.

"Oh Shit!" Asuka shouted as she readied her knife.

"Rei, Shinji get over here!!" she shouted as the MP came closer.

The white Evangelion extended its wings when it seemed to realize that it was not getting to Unit 02. The black wings shone in the air and temporarily blocked out the sun for Unit 02 when it was just overhead.

'That smile freaks me out' Shinji thought to himself as came up next to Unit 02.

The MP landed on the ground that shook the earth slightly, bringing its spear up ready to charge. Shinji was ready to intercept it but instead of charging unit 02 the MP Eva threw its spear straight toward unit 02.

As the spear hit unit 02's AT field Asuka grinned broadly.

"There is no way that puny spear can penetrate my AT field" Asuka boasted.

As the spear made contact with Unit 02's AT field it suddenly changed shape from a slim gray pole to a lance.

"Is that…"? Shinji stuttered

"Oh Shit!!" Asuka yelled as the lance broke through her AT field.

Asuka felt something in her mind snap and memories she had been trying to push back for years come crushing back. She tried to stop them but it was no use, no matter how much she tried the flood could not be contained.

"_Momma they chose me! Out of everyone in the whole world, I'm not lonely anymore!" younger Asuka shouted out on her way toward the hospital to visit her mother and deliver the news she wished would make her mother accept her._

_But as she opened the door to her mother's hospital room she remembered by visiting her every day she came to a very different scene. In the middle of the room her mother was hanging from the ceiling, swaying gently back and forward. _

"AHHHHHH!!" Asuka shouted as she was pounded by her worst memories. Suddenly she felt an immense pain at her side and a quick glace showed that the lance cut through her AT field and hit her in the arm. Asuka wasn't sure which one was worse, the physical pain from the lances impact to her arm or the mental impact from an unknown source.

Asuka barley saw Rei come up behind the MP and pin it's arms to it's back. Shinji quickly moved closer and began stabbing the MP in various places with his progressive knife. Soon the knife found its spot and impacted the core.

"Get out of here!!" Shinji shouted

Asuka watched as Rei threw the MP to the ground and ran the opposite direction with Shinji following closely behind her. Asuka's teeth clenched as she picked herself off the ground and made it to a safe distance before the MP Eva exploded, taking most of the artillery and SEELE soldiers with it.

**German Barricade**

Things have become hectic but after the explosion it seemed to calm down. SEELE forces seemed to have given up on this outpost an hour ago but every once in a while they would launch new tactics and the German soldiers were always on their toes. They had taken heavy losses in the first round of fire and was almost lost the position but thanks to a few well-positioned grenades the situation was controllable. NERV would just have to rebuild this part of the hallway.

"Incoming troops!!" yelled a sergeant who Adalbert had never bothered to get to know.

Adalbert raised his AK-47 he found on the ground next to a dead soldier and aimed.

"Wait for it troopers!" he yelled, ammo was running low and the last thing they needed was to run out before this battle was over.

"Don't fire until you can see the whites of their eyes," he ordered.

"Or the hems of their skirts!" another voice shouted, which caused most of the troops including Adalbert to laugh.

SEELE soldiers stormed the hallway and began firing on the stronghold the German troops made to take cover under. Their first rounds hit 3 of the junior officers and Adalbert and another soldier moved the bodies away from the front and resumed position firing.

30 minutes later

This was not good, the troops continued firing and the already thin number of German soldiers remaining was quickly dwindling down. Adalbert called for back up 10 minutes ago and still no word.

"Where is that backup soldier?" he yelled over his shoulder, when he got no response he turned around the see the communication officer shot in the chest. Dead. Adalbert looked around to the rest of his soldiers and what he saw shocked him. He was the only one alive. All his 50 soldiers were lying on the cold tile floor in NERV's hallway. SEELE still had a good 20 soldiers still firing on him. They were huddled close together, that could be an advantage. He raised his AK-47 to fire but all he heard was a clicking sound.

'Shit out of ammo!!'

He quickly pulled out his side arm and unloaded all his clips into the remaining 20 soldiers. After he ran out of ammo he prayed they were dead. He raised himself down from his position to look to the opposite side of the hallway. He shot 10 with his pistol but 10 were left and wasted no time pelting his body with bullets.

Adalbert slumped down to the ground slowly; he was barley conscious and close to the end. There was no denying it now. He was dying. As he heard the enemy soldiers approach the barricade he suddenly felt a small round object roll and hit his arm. He looked over and saw the sergeant, who he barley knew give him a grenade. The sergeant did his best to solute the man but he too was close to death and Adalbert could see that it took all the mans strength just to roll the grenade to him. Smiling he pulled the clip and waited until the men got close.

"Tchau" (Goodbye)

He tossed the grenade over the barricade and heard frantic yelling before the entire room erupted in fire.

**Phase 3 End.**

Authors Note:

Well I know it was probably not the battle scene you expected but I did the best I could. Adalbert was my own character and I hoped you enjoyed the battle from his point of view. Sorry about killing him though, it thought it would be more dramatic that way. Well as it gets close to the end of story this will probably be my last battle scene so please be nice with the reviews!!


	19. Chapter 19

From Cold to Warm

From Cold to Warm

By Chungdoo

Chapter 19

"Ok class today we will continue our lecture on Second impact" the sensei told the less than enthusiastic class as he opened one of the many textbooks that lined his small teachers desk.

'Misato you're going to pay' Shinji thought to himself as he slumped deeper into his chair and tried to pretend he was anywhere but here.

After the battle at NERV everything seemed to get back to normal as people prepared for the final phase of the plan. Phase four really did not involve much but was a crucial phase for both Shinji and his father. It was crucial because this phase involved getting Yui Ikari out from Unit 01 and back to the real world.

Shinji smiled when he remembered telling his mom about the plan, she had pouted because she had her own plan to escape and now she would not get to test it. Once a scientist always a scientist he had thought to himself and completely forgot that his mother could read his mind when he was synched with the Eva so she chewed him out in the way only a mother could.

Shinji glanced over to Rei's desk. She had some final training to do with Kaworu and Arael before they left so she would probably miss all this week.

'She's lucky' he thought to himself.

But Shinji could still hang out and talk to Touji, Kensuke, Hikari, and yes even Asuka since the two were now what was considered friends.

A lot had happened since he had been away, Touji and Hikari were now boyfriend and girlfriend and Shinji still laughed when he heard the story of how he confessed to her. Hikari had been hanging out with a boy from another school for a while and one-day Touji walked over and punched the guy out telling him not to hit on his girl. After he confessed Touji learned that the guy he punched was Hikari's cousin visiting from a neighboring town. Touji decided to hold off on meeting Hikari's family for a while.

Kensuke, after not finding anyone in the class he liked got into online dating on a website much like E-harmony in America but for Japanese teens. The website pretty much got him nowhere but he refused to give up hope.

Shinji was brought out from his mental review of the past by the lunch bell.

"Not a moment too soon!!" he heard Touji yell to his seat.

"Don't be rude to the Sensei!" Hikari spoke in her class rep voice.

"Yes dear." Touji responded sitting back down.

'Whipped' Shinji thought to himself smiling.

"Whipped" Kensuke said out loud, smiling.

"Why you!!" Touji leapt from his seat and started chasing Kensuke around the class with his fist in the air.

Shinji just sighed and walked with the two girls up to their usual lunch spot.

** Location Unknown**

"NERV's plan to retrieve Yui Ikari from Unit 01 is domed to fail" Kaworu spoke.

"The human's have helped us greatly, the least we can do is help them." Arael responded.

"Your soft spot for the humans is going to be your downfall"

"Shinji ikari is my friend as well as yours, we have put him through hell and we shall see to it that he is returned the thing he should have had in the first place!" Arael ordered ending the subject.

"When are we going home?" Kaworu said changing the subject before Arael could get any madder.

"Once this is all over, we shall return home."

"You don't plan on staying in the human world?"

"No, we belong in heaven."

** Shinji and Rei's room**

Rei lay on her and Shinji bed thinking.

'When is he coming home!?" she said.

Rei had been training for most of the day and when they finally finished she had been too tired and bruised to attend school. So she walked painfully towards the apartment and lay on their bed waiting for the school day to be over and Shinji to return. Her spirits rose when she heard the door open and someone announce their arrival. She quickly heard the person's footsteps outside the door to Shinji and Rei's door so by process of elimination Rei knew who it was. She quickly formulated a plan in her mind and hid under the covers, covering up any trace that she was there and silently thanked whatever god was listening that the lights were off.

"Rei" she heard Shinji call as he entered the door.

She heard him sigh when she did not answer and slowly lay on their bed. Rei waited until she was sure he had closed his eyes and slowly made her way to him. She brought her face to his ear and slowly began nibbling on it.

"AAA!" Shinji yelled surprised and turned to look at a grinning Rei.

"Rei!" Shinji said, his heart still pounding in this chest.

Rei for her part burst into a fit of laughter.

Shinji quickly ran his hands over her ticklish spots, which made her, laugh harder. But once he poked one of her ticklish spots he heard her cringe.

"Rei, are you ok?" he asked worried.

"I'm fine Shinji." She responded lying.

Shinji quickly ran and turned on the light he came back and gasped when he saw the bruise.

"What happened!" he asked

"It just happened during training, I fell and hit the ground."

"Rei this bruise is to big for something like that to have happened!"

"I might have been in the air when I fell." She added.

Shinji quickly walked over and placed a kiss on the bruise, which ended in Rei pouncing on him the best she could and kissed him passionately.

"I'm really ok Shinji" Rei said when she broke the kiss.

Shinji just sighed.

"Now I feel bad"

"Why do you feel bad?"

"I promised Touji and Kensuke that I would go over to Touji's for a guys night tonight, I'm going to feel bad for canceling on them."

"Why would you cancel on them?"

"Because your injured Rei, I can't just leave you!'

Rei sighed, she would have loved to spend the night watching movies and spending time together but Shinji had not seen his friends for weeks, even months. Canceling on them was something he could not do. But that did not mean she had to like it.

" Shinji go, I'll be fine, Asuka and Misato are going to be here, I'll probably just go to bed." She said trying to figure out why she was telling him to go.

"Are you sure Rei?" he asked.

"Yes, go have fun."

"If anything happens call me on my cell and I'll come over right away!" Shinji said.

Rei smiled and nodded her head.

She walked Shinji to the door and basically had to push him out to get him to leave.

"Rei are you."

Rei silenced him by giving him another deep kiss.

"I'm sure Shinji, have fun with the guys, I'll be back here when you're done."

"Bye Rei, I love you."

"Goodbye Shinji I love you too."

Rei closed the door and sighed to herself.

'Now what am I going to do"

** 11:00 the streets of Tokyo 3**

'Man I should have gotten Misato to pick me up' Shinji thought to himself as he walked down the street toward his apartment.

'But it was a lot of fun though' he said. He remembered giving Touji a hard time about him being whipped and Kensuke on trying to find a date online. Touji had come back saying that Shinji was whipped as well and Shinji had to admit he was. But that was not a bad thing, he did not mind at all.

Shinji was too busy thinking about that night's events that he did not see a hooded man stand in the middle of the street straight ahead of Shinji. Soon the two impacted and Shinji was thrown off balance.

"I'm sorry I was not looking where I was going." Shinji said.

"No it's mine I did not see you there let me help you there." The hooded man said extending his hand to Shinji.

"Thanks." Shinji said excepting the man's hand.

Once Shinji got off the ground he tried to pull his hand back but the man held onto his hand tightly.

"Shinji Ikari, you have sinned" the voice said and before Shinji could act he felt a metal object impact his head and he fell back down and slipped into unconsciousness.

Authors Note:

Ha-Ha the drama continues!! Sorry about the short chapter I just wanted to put this one out because I'm not sure if I will be able to post any this week. I'm not sure what's going on with the automated messaging system and why it did not alert you guys to chapter 18 but if it happens with chapter 20 I will personally private message everyone with an alert subscription and let them know it is posted so don't worry. Ok well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always please review!!


	20. Chapter 20

From Cold to Warm

From Cold to Warm

By Chungdoo

Chapter 20

Rei shot up from the bed and tried to breath regularly. In her dream she witnessed Shinji being knocked out by some man on the streets.

'It's only a dream' she said as she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Rei glanced at the clock and was surprised that it read 2:00 am.

' He would be back by now' she thought to herself worriedly. She quickly made her way to the phone and dialed the number for section 2

"Section 2," a man's voice said through the other line.

"This is pilot Ayanami, I need a location on pilot Ikari," she said.

"Pilot Ayanami you do not have the necessary clearance to know where the third child's location is," the man answered, obviously annoyed that a pilot had bothered him for that.

Rei began to get agitated, this rarely happened but with Shinji in possible danger she was about to kill this bastard.

"Then I will inform Major Katsuragi that you will not report on his whereabouts." She said stressing Misato's rank.

"..One moment please" the man said as the shuffling of papers could be heard clearly on the other side of the line.

"Pilot Ikari's…Pilot Ikari's whereabouts are at this moment are…unknown" the man said in a voice barley above a whisper.

If anyone else other than Shinji were missing then Rei would have chewed out the man on the other side of the line but Shinji was missing. Rei quickly hung up on the man and ran to Misato's room. After a quick inspection she found the room to be empty. Well empty of any people but the room was absolutely pilled high with beer cans and dirty clothes.

Rei quickly ran to the phone and dialed Misato's cell.

"Hello" Misato said in a cheerful voice that made Rei wonder what she was so happy about at 2:00 in the morning.

"Misato, Shinji's missing!"

Location Unknown

Shinji's head hurt…a lot. And as he looked around the little room he found himself in, all he could see was darkness. No that's not true, there were some spots that were illuminated by candles that were positioned on poles. Three poles all together. Three patches of light in a world of darkness. Shinji cleared his mind and focused on escape. Phase 4 would probably begin soon and he was not going to let some crazy person keep him from his mother, or Rei for that matter.

'I could always use the candles to.. No that won't work'

Shinji was too immersed in thought that he did not notice that a man had entered the room and spoken his name. It was not until the voice shouted it did Shinji finally realized that someone was in the room with him.

"Shinji Ikari you have no where to go"

'No! Really?" Shinji thought to himself.

"Why am I here?" he asked and immediately clutched his head since he had not fully recovered from the hit to the head.

"You will be used as a tool in a holy war"

'…. I know I've been one for a while now just ask my father'

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked.

"You will be used as a hostage, in exchange for you NERV will relinquish command of the Japanese NERV branch to our leader."

'Not a very thought out plan'

Misato's Apartment

Rei, Asuka, Misato, Kaworu and Arael were currently gathered around the kitchen table after having talked with the commander.

"I can't believe that he is still going on with phase 4" Misato said leaning back. "He doesn't even seem to care about what happens to Shinji"

"The commander has rescuing his wife as his first priority, everything else comes second even Shinji" Arael added.

"So that means it's up to us to save him then." Asuka said.

"How are we going to find him?" Kaworu asked doubt apparent in his voice.

"Kaworu, Rei come with me. We will find out his location" Arael said rising from his chair in the kitchen to move with Rei and Kaworu towards Shinji's and Rei's room, leaving a confused Asuka and Misato in their wake.

"I think we can find out where he is without even leaving this apartment," Areal said smiling. As he entered the two teens room

"How?"

"Rei you said you and Shinji are bonded right?" Arael asked looking over to Rei who had moved to the bed with her engagement ring and card Shinji made her pressed against her chest and nodded.

"Alright then all you have to do is reach out and connect to him," Arael said walking over to the couch.

".. How" Rei asked, speaking for the first time since telling Misato of Shinji's absence.

"Reach out your mind, young one, find him."

Rei did as she was told and tried desperately to find him but after 10 minutes of trying she still had nothing.

"Her powers are still limited Arael" Kaworu commented from his position on the floor.

"Alright, try to communicate to him Rei don't speak, reach out and speak to him." Arael instructed.

Rei took a breath and summed up all her powers, she could not fail now not with so much at stake. She had to do it, it had to work. She would not fail Shinji.

" _Shinji" _she called praying to whatever gods were listening to please let him hear her. Then something dawned on her, how would he answer her he had no idea what to do.

"How can he answer?" she asked

"All he has to do is say the words inside his head, you will hear him."

"_Shinji, think your response if you can hear this, I will hear you." _Rei said through her powers and what she hoped was a link.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…"

"_Rei?" _she heard a voice say in her head. She recognized it immediately.

" _Shinji! Are you ok?"_ she asked concerned.

"_I'm fine, how…how can I hear you in my head?"_

"_I can't explain now but I will when we get you back, Shinji where are you?"_

"_I don't know, I'm in a small room that is completely dark save for three candles" _

"Shinji said he's in a small room, it is pitch black save for three candles," she said to the angles

"_I took a look around and the walls look like those from a factory, but something else. The man who went to talk to me had a cross on the neck and I swear he mumbled something under his breath, maybe in prayer." _

"Shinji said that the walls look like they are from a factory, and the man who talked to him had a cross on his neck and mumbled a possible prayer as he left." She reported

"The holy band crusade" Kaworu said mildly shocked.

"What?" Rei asked confused.

"A band of religious people who believe the angels are gods will to destroy and punish the human race."

"This might be a problem," Kaworu said sighing.

"Not really, since there is only one church in Tokyo 3 and I'll bet they have underground cells" Arael said getting up "lets go"

"Kaworu go to NERV and complete phase 4, Rei and myself will rescue Shinji.

"_We will be there soon my love please wait for me"_

"_Always"_

Authors Note:

Sorry, nothing much really happened in this chapter but I wanted to get this up. I'm not sure if I can get a chapter out since I have to wrap up everything before school starts. If I can get one out this week if not the next one will be up next week to be sure.


	21. Chapter 21

From Cold to Warm

By Chungdoo

Chapter 21

As Rei and Arael approached the sole church Rei could only feel what could be described anticipation as she approached the building that imprisoned her love.

"What do you suggest we do?" Rei asked

"I will distract the people there, you should be able to get in and find Shinji" Arael responded, looking completely calm for his part.

As Rei and Arael reached their destination they paused to gaze at the small church that held the pilot of unit 01 hostage. The church could have easily passed for a tiny one or two room house and the only sign that it was a church was the crest that was attached to a pole on the roof. The church had two windows and the entire building was painted white. When the angel's reached the door Rei found her heart beating as if it were in overdrive.

"Do not worry, few people here are Christians. It will be an easy task to sneak under and retrieve him." Arael said confidently

Rei nodded as she slowly opened the doors to the church.

**Phase 4: In Progress**

Kaworu laughed to himself as he approached unit 01's holding area.

"Gendo Ikari is so blinded by love that he doesn't see that his plan to rescue his wife was doomed to fail from the beginning. If I were not here, his wife would never get out."

Kaworu slowly reached out his hand until it made contact with the purple mecha. He began to will his powers to concentrate on the soul trapped inside the object his hand had just came into contact with. Slowly he began the process of pulling her out of the grasps of unit 01 and bringing her back to the real world.

**Location: Tokyo 3's church of the lord**

With so little people inside the tiny church, Rei had little problem finding the stairwell that led into the room of the cells. Rei had actually expected to find long, twisting hallways that would take hours to search through. Or even a number of different rooms that each contained a certain number of cells. But instead Rei found that the single, short hallway which was only illuminated by a few candles along the walls, led right to a single room that contained 6 cells.

"Shinji" Rei called from her position by the entrance to the room.

No answer

Moving quickly, Rei began to search the cells, There were 3 cells on each end and Rei decided to star with the left and work her way down. After searching through the first cell Rei wished she had brought a light. The cells were pitch black and the three candles that were lit in each cell did nothing to help her see.

Suddenly Rei remembered that she could use their bond to find him. Rei quickly cleared her mind and focused on Shinji, only her love. Soon the amount of light in the room made no difference as Rei was able to determine the cell that kept her love. The farthest one on the right. But something was wrong. When she had communicated with Shinji through their link and hour ago his life force was bright and Rei had no problem sensing him. But now, his life force was dim, it was barley even there at all just a little flicker.

Rei quickly moved to the cell on the right. And when Rei could finally see Shinji she gasped. Shinji was bruised all over his body, his blood was visible on both his hands and face. After seeing that, Rei was pissed.

'How dare they do this to him! They don't even know him!!'

Rei focused all of her powers on the metal bars blocking her entrance into the cell. Rei raised her hand up slowly and then quickly moved the hand to the right. The metal door was pulled out of its current location and was thrown to the opposite wall.

Rei quickly ran into the cell and bended down next to the rooms only occupant. After checking him over, she was relieved to find that he was not dead, but he was close. Rei held im protectively as she placed a soft kiss on his blood stained lips.

"Shinji Ikari, It's time for another punishment!" a voice said happily as the owner of the voice quickly approached.

'PUNISHMENT!!' Rei thought outraged.

Once the man who the voice belonged to entered the cell, Rei used her powers to push the man up against the wall.

"How DARE you!"Rei yelled, pushing the man closer to the wall.

Rei increased pressure on the man before he could respond. Rei was so mad that she did not want to hear the mans voice. Rei gently released her hold on Shinji and moved parallel to the man.

"Please don't kill me."the man pleaded, but because of Rei's hold on him his pleas came out in a whisper.

Rei said nothing as she continued to increase pressure to the man. She was debating whether or not to kill the man. What would Shinji think of her?

Rei continued to ponder the mans fate but came to a halt when she heard Shinji lightly moan in pain before slipping back into unconscious. Rei's face immediately turned from one of anger to one of concern as she slowly walked back to where Shinji lay and gently placed her hand on his cheek.

With her mind made up Rei walked over to the man.

"You are very lucky." she told him.

Before the man could ask why Rei used her angelic powers and soon the man fell to the floor...unconscious

**Location: Unit 01's Eva Cage**

Kaworu focused all his power on finishing the job. Yui Ikari was almost out of the Eva and so Kaworu could not loose focus because if he did Yui Ikari would slide back inside unit 01, or worse.

Soon he could feel Yui almost brake free of unit 01's clutches, so he focused harder and used every inch of his powers until he heard a clank. Kaworu instantly pulled back some of his powers, in fear that the young angel had messed up and killed the woman. But he quickly sensed that she was no longer in Unit 01. Once Kaworu broke connection with the giant mecha he saw her. Yui Ikari was lying on the floor in a pool of LCL, much like her son before her.

**Phase 4: End**.

Authors note:

Hi everyone, I'm sorry about the fact that this chapter is probably short. My laptop has been currently...abducted by a certain parental figure so I have to use a notebook to write the chapters and type them up and post them online when I can. This is the first chapter I have ever written down on paper first. It's kind of weird. Ok well this time I promise, this story is almost over, it's all drawing to a conclusion and yes a lemon I have not forgotten about that! Alright well as always please respond, I love hearing from my readers!!


	22. Chapter 22

From Cold to Warm

By Chungdoo

Chapter 22

"I approve!" Yui Ikari said happily as she hugged her sons future wife.

A lot had changed for the Ikari family since the end of Phase 4. Once Yui woke up the following morning she was given a clean bill of health and was transferred to the public hospital, but with Shinji still badly injured Yui never left the hospital and that's how the mom and the future Ikari met each other. The two women talked like only women can for an undetermined amount of time. And in no time Yui was filled in.

The girls continued to talk until they were silenced immediately by a moan from Shinji. Yui quickly moved to the edge of the bed while Rei climbed into his bed and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick butterfly kiss on the lips.

"Where am I?" Shinji asked looking over to Rei.

"What do you mean Shinji?" Rei asked concerned.

"Am I in heaven?" he asked locking eyes with Rei.

"Why do you think your in heaven?" Rei asked with even more growing concern.

"Because you must be an angel, your perfect" Shinji said smiling.

"Don't scare me like that!" Rei said tightening her grip on him. "Besides that an incredibly cheesy line" Rei added, punching him playfully.

Shinji laughed and hugged her back.

"Well that's all sweet and everything but I still here you know" Yui added smiling at the startled Shinji.

"Mom!?" Shinji asked surprised.

"Hi Shinji... I'm back"

Shinji tried to get out of the hospital bed but found that he did not have the strength to move up just yet. So Yui leaned down and the mother and son who had been separated for years came together again. Shinji had a death grip on his mother and Yui had an equally tough grip on him. Both failed to keep in the tears of joy they felt at being together again. Rei sat on Shinji's hospital bed smiling because of Shinji's happiness. After a few more minutes of wordless hugging, the two Ikari's finally released and wiped the tears from their eyes.

"So what now?" Yui asked.

" Since all the phases of the plan are done I think we deserve a nice rest" Rei said resting her head on Shinji's chest and moved his hand to her head and sighed in pleasure as Shinji began running his fingers through her hair the way she liked.

"Not yet" Shinji said smiling down at Rei. "We haven't gotten married yet."

Rei looked up to him and smiled a smile that rivaled all the smiles she had ever given him before. This smile was one of complete and absolute happiness and love. A smile so bright that Shinji smiled an equally happy smile and the two gazed into each others eyes.

"So when do you guys want to get married?" Yui asked pulling up a chair next to Shinji's bed.

"A couple of days" the two replied at once, not braking eye contact.

"Where?" Yui asked, skeptical.

"From our spot overlooking the city." the two teens said again. This time the two came together for a slow kiss.

"Did you guys already set this up?"

"after the meeting that explained the overall plan" Rei said with a hint of aggravation at having to stop kissing Shinji.

"..." Yui said, a little embarrassed that her son was almost making out with the girl in his bed.

**2 Days Later**

Shinji was a nervous wreck. That was the only thing that explained what he was feeling as he paced around Rei's and his room. Rei had gone with his mother and Misato to get ready for the wedding. In a few minutes he would have to leave and meet at the spot where he would finally tie the knot. And Shinji was nervous enough just proposing to Rei in the first place, but now.

"Shinji are you ready?" Arael said, walking into the room.

"Sure just a little nervous" Shinji responded.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine"

**2 Hours later**

Shinji was completely different from when he was a few hours later. Now...he was panicking. All the guests were set around the small area. Chairs were not need because there were only a few people there, Touji, Kensuke, Hikari, Misato, Yui, Maya, Kaworu, Arael (the best man), Asuka (the maid of honor) and even the second commander were there.

"Shinji its fine, don't worry" Arael said from his position next to nervous Shinji,

"Yeah" Shinji replied, not feeling anymore confident.

The guests sat around on the grass around the soon to be married couple, Shinji, Arael and the man that was going to officially marry them stood next to the railing where they could see the entire city.

"Ok" Shinji said taking a deep breath.

Soon everyone quieted down and the music began playing from a portable music player the group had brought began playing. First out came Hikari who tossed flower petals from the route Rei would take to where Shinji was standing. Slowly she tossed the petals and smiled at Shinji, she then turned and smiled at Touji.

Finally the music played Here Comes the Bride and everyone turned to look as Rei and Misato made their way down the aisle. When Shinji saw Rei she took his breath away. She was wearing a small flowing white wedding dress. A beautiful sapphire necklace hung around her neck and her face was covered in a Vail, the hole sight had shinji falling in love again.

When the time came Rei was given away to Shinji and Misato took her seat next to Yui, both trying their best not to cry.

Shinji gently lifted the Vail from his loves face and smiled because he could see Rei's bright, loving smile through the cloth. All his fears were washed away once he saw that smile. All the despair and sadness the had left in his body was washed away with her gentle, loving smile.

"I love you" he whispered to her once he finished with her Vail and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Rei's eyes lit up after that, it took all her years of self discipline to keep from wrapping her arms around Shinji and engaging in a deep kiss.

The words of the priest were completely lost on the two of them as they continued to look deeply into each others eyes. Soon the two took the vows and chuckled quietly as they could see Misato and Yui crying.

"Shinji Ikari, do you take Rei Ayanami to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, from richer to poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do"

"Rei Ayanami, do you take Shinji Ikari to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, from richer to poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do"

"Then by the government of Tokyo I pronounce you husband and wife..y.."

The man was cut off as Rei practically attacked Shinji and drew him into a passionate kiss.

Everyone felt so relieved as they watched the wedding proceed. They were finally done with the horrors of the past. Kaworu and Arael said that there would be no more angel attacks, the two angels would be leaving the human world soon. Everything would go back to normal and the pilots could live their lives.

And for two pilots there lives had become one,

As the NERV logo says "When God's in his heaven all's right with the world"

**The End**

Authors Note:

So it's finally over, I really enjoyed writing this story and hearing the reviews from all my readers. I really thank all you for helping me make this story the best it could be. As for the lemon don't worry there will be an epilogue called The Dearly Anticipated Lemon Chapter and will be the final chapter of this story. So the next chapter is the Lemon one!!


	23. Epilogue

From Cold to Warm

From Cold to Warm

By Chungdoo

Epilogue

Shinji smiled as he watched as his new bride swim in the ocean. The two had found a secluded patch of beach on an island not far from Hawaii. Shinji was sitting not far from the beach and was content enough to watch Rei swim. He was terrified of the water and because of that had never learned to swim. So when his wife asked if he wanted to swim with her he had said he wanted to watch for a while. His heart broke at the disappointed look on her face but he did not want her to think he was a wimp because he could not swim.

"Shinji!" Rei called running up the beach.

Shinji tried to say something but he found his voice was caught in his throat.

The beauty of his wife shocked Shinji. Her beautiful blue hair was soaked and stuck to her skin. She was wearing her beautiful two-piece navy blue swimsuit that looked amazing on her and would have caught the eye of any guy on the beach. Shinji suddenly found himself thanking god that there was no one else on the beach. Shinji himself was dressed in normal guys swimming trunks and was shirtless. Usually being shirtless would be embarrassing to him but since it was only Rei and himself it was not that bad.

"You've got to go in, the water feels great!" Rei exclaimed sitting on his lap.

Shinji was suddenly aware of just how good Rei looked in that swimsuit and just how much of her body was exposed. His face reddened out of habit and received a quizzical look from Rei.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing" he responded turning his head so she could not see how embarrassed he was.

'Ohh' Rei thought to herself finally figuring out the reason for her husband's strange behavior.

Suddenly a thought accrued to her, they were finally married and Rei had been waiting too damn long for this moment, it was time to act. She knew Shinji got embarrassed and nervous when it came to sex, or any part of her body for that matter. So she needed to make him relax and be at ease before they did anything. She did not want to force him but she knew that Shinji secretly wanted to consummate their marriage as well. He was just way to nervous to say anything. That was ok with her; his shyness was another thing she loved about him.

She laid back and pressed her back to his chest while slowly laying her head on his shoulder.

'Might as well get him to go swimming with me while I try to figure something out!' she thought happily to herself.

"Will you please go swimming with me Anata (husband)" she asked using her puppy dog eyes that she knew he wouldn't no to.

Shinji was screwed, he knew it but there was no way he could deny Rei when she used that face, he could barley deny Rei when she used her slightly disappointed face. He had no chance here.

"Alright" Shinji said in defeat, he had no idea what he was going to do.

Shinji felt his heart light up at the joyous smile his wife gave him; she quickly got up and extended her hand to him, which he accepted reluctantly. She brought him over to the ocean and immediately dived in, letting go of Shinji's hand. Shinji stood close to shore and had only his feet it. He saw Rei come up from the water and look for him, once she saw him she waved him over to her and slowly Shinji walked toward her with his eyes closed.

When he was almost to her trouble came. Since his eyes were closed he failed to see a pretty big sized wave quickly approach them. Rei quickly dove under and the wave passed over her, Shinji however did not see it coming and was surprised when the wave hit him full force and he fell underwater. He immediately began to panic.

'I don't want to die! I just got married!!' He said to himself, still panicking. He loss track of how long he was under the water but soon he felt a pair of arms reach around him and quickly brought him back to the surface.

"Shinji are you ok?!" Rei asked once Shinji came back up. Her heat sank when she heard him gasp for breath.

Rei quickly brought him up to beach and gently set him down in the sand. And sat next to him, holding his hand as he got his breathing together. When he was finally ok he sat up next to her.

"Are you ok?" She asked, her voice laced with worry.

"I'm fine" he responded squeezing her hand.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim!" she asked.

" I didn't want you to think bad of me" he responded, lowering his head.

" I could never think bad of you Shinji," she said lifting his head and giving him a very passionate kiss to erase his worries.

"Do you want me to teach you how to swim?"

He slowly nodded his head; sure he was scared of the water but he had complete faith in his wife and knew she would rather die than hurt him. So slowly he allowed her to lead him back to the ocean where he began to learn to swim.

4 hours later

He had made progress. He could now at least doggie paddle and was working on being able to float on his back. He was actually having fun and Rei was a great teacher. But when they first tried to float on his back Rei had placed both of her hands on his back to help him float. But that left Shinji with a very good look at Rei's perfect chest and in no time he found trying to hide a bulge in his pants that was beginning to make itself known.

"I think it's time to call it a day" Rei said as she looked up to the sky and was surprised to see that it was dark out, she was having so much fun with Shinji she didn't even realize that the sun had set.

Shinji nodded and began to make his way out of the ocean, followed closely by Rei once he hit the beach Shinji brought out the cloth they had brought and lay on it, taking in the breathtaking night sky. What made it even better was the fact that Rei, who was now lying next to him and had wrapped her arms around his chest, was here to enjoy it with him.

"I love you Rei" he said breaking his stare at the sky to look over at his wife as he lifted one had to gently caress her face.

Rei replied by kissing him with as much passion and built up tension she could muster. She wanted him so badly every muscle in her body ached for him, for his touch.

Shinji was stunned by the kiss; it was so passionate it had surprised him. It also brought up his feelings of want. They were finally married and this was their honeymoon. It was the perfect time, the perfect place. But it did not mean he was any less nervous.

Sensing her love's nervousness, Rei took both of his hands in hers and led them to her back where they quickly found the straps to her top. Slowly she waited. It was important he make the first move. To let her know he was ready. She had almost given up hope but every so slowly his hands began fumbling with the straps to her top and finally he was able to untie the piece of clothing, allowing the fabric to fall to the ground, revealing her breasts. Rei smiled at the look of love in his eyes as his hands moved ever so slowly to her exposed chest. Rei felt a rush of sensation when his hand made contact with her left breast, the experience being so intense she moaned and saw the encouraged look on her husbands face.

Shinji was still nervous even after the moan his wife made after the contact of his hand on her soft breasts. But he was feeling a little braver and moved his head every so slowly around her breast and closed his eyes as he gave it a light squeeze as he fiddled his thumb over her erect nipple. He opened his eyes once she made another moan that was louder than the first. Shinji brought his other hand to the ignored breast and began the same treatment, encouraged now by Rei's butterfly touches across his chest and stomach. Shinji slowly brought his lips to hers and engaged in a passionate kiss, while continuing the treatment with her skin.

Shinji felt great when they broke apart from the kiss, sure there was still a little nervousness but it was squashed little by little with every encouraging moan or butterfly touch. He was surprised when Rei moved her own hands down to his trucks and began taking them off slowly, which was difficult since the two were still lying down in the same cuddle like position they had started in. Seeing the annoyed face of his wife at not being able to completely take off his clothing Shinji quickly removed his trunks and underwear with his feet and began removing the last piece of her swimsuit, Rei in turn pulled off her clothes and the two were lost seeing each other's bodies. Shinji had seen Rei naked before, but he had always moved his head away so as not to see. Not because she was ugly it was quite the opposite she was drop dead gorgeous, but he did not want to invade her privacy by staring at her. But seeing her naked for a second was completely different from openly looking over his wife's perfect body.

Rei wanted to look at her husbands body more but there was such a desire in her chest now she probably could not have stopped even if she wanted to, but it wasn't like she wanted to stop now. She felt the familiar feeling spread over here body like in her dreams but now it was real, and it was concentrated in between her legs. Slowly, while her love was looking at her body, she lightly grabbed his left hand and moved in away from her breast and moved in down to the itch. She extended his index finger and slowly pushed his finger between her legs, gasping at the sensation of what the simple gesture felt like.

Shinji jumped when he felt his index finger enter something wet and hot. He was about to check to see exactly where his finger was but stopped when he heard Rei gasp at the simple action, he decided then and there that he did not care where his fingers were, just how his wife reacted to it. Slowly he continued to push ever so slowly into the tunnel. Finally he could go no further he slowly began to pull out and once he was clear of the spot and quickly missed the feel and so inserted his finger again, this time pushing in and out a little faster.

What Shinji did not expect while he was exploring her, Rei had become aware of his bulging appendage that was pocking against her stomach. She slowly reached for it and she grasped it she began stroking it ever so slowly, sometimes making her butterfly touches against it. She was intrigued with the appendage, how it would seem to grow bigger with every one of her touches. Curiously she encircled her hand around the appendage and felt the immense warmth it radiated once surrounded by her hands. She quickly found Shinji's mouth again and engaged in another kiss, a little more than a minute later in Rei jerked in surprise when she felt Shinji moan loudly into her mouth and her hand was suddenly covered in some sticky, liquid. She felt Shinji withdraw from the kiss and look away embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Rei" Shinji said refusing to look her in the eye.

Rei examined the substance in her hand and after noting everything she could with her eyes she slowly picked up some of the substance with her finger and slowly moved it toward her mouth. Slowly she took it in her mouth and let her finger touch her tongue.

'A little salty, but I like it' she thought to herself with newfound determination.

She moved up from the blanket and gently touched his arm.

"I like the taste of you Anata" Rei said reassuringly as she got up and startled the still laying down Shinji, sitting on the bottom of his stomach, she leaned down to kiss him again. Bringing his hands back up to her breasts.

After a few more minutes of heaven Rei's desire had increased ten fold, she wanted her husband in her…now.

"Shinji…please… take… me," Rei said through kisses, she knew she was ready and to be honest she was ready a couple months ago.

Shinji gently flipped Rei over and released the hold her legs had on him. He looked at his wife's face and his heart skipped a beat when he looked in her eyes. So much passion, so much love, and all of it was for him. This moment, this day, was theirs forever.

He quickly took a deep breath and entered her, it took a couple of tries to find the entrance his fingers had been in a few moments before but when he did he was rewarded with his wife's moan of pleasure, mixed with one of his own. He was surprised by how tight she was, he was ready to cum now but he wanted the experience to last as long as he could make it. This was their first time and he knew he wanted this as much as she did. His thoughts came to a halt when he reached her barrier; he looked down at his wife sadly.

"This is going to hurt kioshii (beloved)"

Rei looked up at him and nodded, her silent permission to continue. Shinji took a deep breath and pulled out a little and quickly thrust deep into her, breaking her hymen.

Shinji's heart sank when he heard her barely cry out with pain. She had wrapped her arms around his back and dug her nails into his skin while she let a few tears fly. He quickly kissed then away lightly and held her tight.

The last thing in the world he wanted to do was hurt her. He waited for her go ahead and after a few seconds she slowly nodded to him and the pilot resumed his previous position.

He pulled out slowly until he felt he was almost out of his wife, when he was ready he entered her again and continued this routine, each time picking up speed.

Shinji couldn't believe all the sensations, the feel of his wife's warm skin make contact with his own. The way her perky breasts moved up in down and in harmony with her as she grinded her hips to get the full effect. How tight, wet and hot she was and just how close he was to cumminmg. But most of all, what threw him over the edge was the moans and pants of pleasure his wife was making as they slowly became one.

He knew he could take it no longer, with one final push he got as deep as he could in her and felts her tight walls tighten even more around him and with a cry of pleasure, the newly married couple shared their first orgasm.

After he was finished Shinji slowly withdrew from her and collapsed next to her, both shaking from the aftershock and pleasure. He moved leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"What did you think?" Shinji asked still shaking. And was now gazing at the night sky, full with stars.

"It was worth the wait," Rei said smiling as she looked to her husband.

"I love you Koibito (lover)" Rei said snuggling next to the person she loved more than anything in the world.

"I love you too Kioshii" he said back, kissing her forehead.

Shinji covered himself and Rei with their towels and slowly the lovers fell asleep under the stars, to the sound of the ocean.

Authors Note:

Well how did I do? I think I did really well (he says proud of himself) I know it might have been a little cheesy but I think it was sweet.

I thought that the Japanese names here would make it better.

Well this story is officially over, will I make a sequel? I don't know, I've always wanted to try an alternate reality fic I'm not sure. Stay tuned and check my Authors page, there will be a story up there soon.

I would like to thank fourpeg, 94saturn and Zeroasalimit for all their help and support.

I would also like to thank everyone who replied and everyone who read this story.

I hope you all will read and reply to my next story and give me all the support you did with this one!

Until next time!!


End file.
